


Мумия

by stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Драко Малфой был скромным работником Музея древностей, учил манерам Паркинсон, мечтал о великих научных открытиях и приводил в порядок библиотеку Дамблдора. А потом появилсяВолдемортПоттер и всё испортил.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Drarry 2020 макси с иллюстрациями





	1. Chapter 1

Драко Малфой очень любил книги и очень не любил людей. Научные труды, тщательно каталогизированные, расставленные по отведенным им местам стройными рядами, никогда не подводили — в отличие от ненадежного, так и норовящего неприятно удивить человечества. И потому в данную конкретную минуту, стоя, как Герострат на дымящихся руинах храма, на обломках книжных шкафов, Малфой испытывал ощущение предательства.

В самом деле — ну кто расставляет книжные шкафы в музейной библиотеке так, что одно неловкое движение обрушивает их, подобно домино, один за другим?

Малфой тяжело вздохнул, обводя глазами руины ещё совсем недавно аккуратного помещения и груды — нет, горы ценнейших томов, погребенных под книжными полками. Два месяца каталогизации, труд бессонных ночей — всё насмарку, и ладно бы он был виноват — но нет! Виноваты были те вопиюще некомпетентные, малообразованные, криворукие музейные работники, которые почему-то решили, что работе о правлении Тутмоса III самое место на полке с томами на букву «С». А он — о, он просто пытался поставить книгу на отведенное ей место и вовсе не был виноват в том, что в крупнейшем музее древностей Каира (Малфой малодушно закрыл глаза на то, что музей был ещё и единственным) сэкономили на шкафах.

— Как же это вы так умудрились, мой мальчик? — незаметно возникший рядом профессор Дамблдор сокрушенно покачал головой. — Воистину, любая из десяти казней египетских менее страшна этому музею, чем вы!

— Я приношу свои извинения, профессор, — выдавил Малфой сквозь зубы, по-прежнему не считая себя виноватым. — Это была… досадная случайность.

— Когда Рамзес уничтожил Сирию — вот _это_ была досадная случайность, Драко. Вашу же деятельность в этом музее я бы скорее охарактеризовал как катастрофу. Только посмотрите, во что превратилась наша библиотека!

— Я позволю себе напомнить, профессор, — начал Малфой, закипая, — что я здесь единственный сотрудник, обладающий достаточной квалификацией для работы со столь редкими изданиями, умеющий читать на древнеегипетском и расшифровывать иероглифы. А тот факт, что ваш Филч позволяет себе хозяйничать в библиотеке и нарушать мою систему каталогизации…

— Просто исправьте то, что натворили, — Дамблдор сурово взглянул на него из-под очков-половинок, направляясь к выходу. — Уж не знаю, сколько времени у вас это займет и что вам для этого придется сделать, но я хочу увидеть библиотеку в целости и сохранности.

Малфой скорчил гримасу вслед уходящему профессору, но предпочел промолчать — в конце концов, только благодаря Дамблдору и его протекции он получил это место и доступ к редчайшим книгам и артефактам. Развернувшись, он ещё раз обвел взглядом предстоящий фронт работ — и заметил свет, идущий из полуоткрытой двери в хранилище.

Огромный гулкий зал был заставлен статуями, саркофагами, нагромождениями всевозможных артефактов, до которых Малфою только предстояло добраться — иногда он вспоминал о том, сколько еще не рассортированных и некаталогизированных сокровищ хранится в запасниках музея, и в предвкушении потирал руки. Обычно свет в хранилище зажигали в исключительных случаях — когда требовалось что-то найти или достать, а это, в силу вопиющей безалаберности сотрудников музея и беспечности самого Дамблдора, происходило крайне редко. Поэтому, внимательно осмотрев хранилище и заметив шесть — нет, восемь факелов, весело горящих по периметру зала, Малфой напрягся.

Мало ему было разрушенной библиотеки. За спаленное дотла хранилище Дамблдор его не просто уволит, но, скорее всего, умертвит. А после уволит, что, конечно, будет вдвойне унизительней.

Борясь с мрачными предчувствиями, Малфой, чувствуя себя идиотом, всё-таки вопросил в пустоту сакраментальное «кто здесь?» и начал старательно прислушиваться. За треском факелов — крайне нерационального источника освещения, на его взгляд — расслышать что-либо в принципе было весьма затруднительно, — но в левой части зала, там, где ровными рядами стояли забытые саркофаги, раздавалось отчетливое шуршание.

В наличие грабителя Малфой не особо верил: музейные экспонаты падких на все блестящее местных малоумных преступников не прельщали. Но любители острых ощущений, на спор стремившиеся скоротать вечер в компании мумии или скелета, периодически попадались, и с ними приходилось бороться столь нелюбимым Малфоем методом — рукоприкладством. Поэтому, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума — уж лучше потом позвать Филча, пусть он гоняет очередного бедолагу метлой по хребту, — Малфой аккуратно прошел между рядами почти до самого конца, к тому месту, откуда слышалась подозрительная возня, затаив дыхание, склонился над раскрытым саркофагом…

И вздрогнул, когда из темноты на него вдруг накинулся с пронзительным визгом полусгнивший скелет.

— Паркинсон!

Панси, неприлично довольная своей глупой проделкой, хихикнула, потрепала несчастный скелет по тому, что когда-то было щекой, и, изящно перекинув ножку через край саркофага, выбралась наружу.

— Ну, ну, дорогой мой, не делай такой вид, как будто ты не рад меня видеть. Вот, я добыла тебе лучший виски в этом богом забытом городе! — проворковала она, проворно доставая из объемистого ридикюля запыленную бутылку и с удобством устраиваясь на крышке саркофага.

— Ты всегда носишь с собой стакан, Паркинсон? — невольно заинтересовался Малфой. — Никакого уважения к мертвым!

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в приличном обществе, — Панси пожала плечами. — А мертвых я очень даже уважаю. Порою больше, чем живых.

Наличие бутылки в настоящий момент радовало Малфоя куда больше, чем общество ехидной любительницы финансовых авантюр; тратить время на пустую болтовню не хотелось — впереди маячили дни, а то и недели, восстановления библиотечных руин.

— Клянусь богом, Паркинсон, сегодня ну совсем неподходящий день для твоих штучек. В Бэмбридже мое прошение опять отклонили, в библиотеке бардак, Дамблдор мною недоволен, ещё один проступок — и моей карьере конец, понимаешь ты?

Панси хитро улыбнулась и уставилась на него с загадочным видом.

— У меня как раз есть кое-что, что поднимет твою карьеру на новые высоты.

Ничуть не убежденный, Малфой поспешил запротестовать:

— Если это очередная цацка, с которой мне придется подкатывать к Дамблдору, чтобы ты потом попыталась продать её какому-нибудь легковерному туристу…

— Нет, что ты, дорогой мой, ту историю с _жемчужинами_ я надолго запомню! — Панси посмотрела на него очень честными глазами. — На этот раз у меня есть для тебя нечто особенное…

В руки Малфою ткнулась миниатюрная коробочка — шкатулка — со странно-острыми гранями. Металлическая, с тонкой вязью изысканной гравировки, она была неожиданно тяжелой, а в неверном свете факелов блестела, как будто была сделана из старого, потемневшего от времени золота.

— Где ты её раздобыла? — спросил Малфой, ощупывая грани шкатулки в поисках секретного паза или рычажка и совершенно не понимая, как она открывается.

— Долгая история, — нервно зачастила Панси. — Раскопки в Фивах, у меня там знакомые, ну, в общем, это тебе не интересно, ты работой в поле всё равно не интересуешься… Просто скажи, оно ценное?

Шкатулка неожиданно открылась с глухим щелчком. Не прикасаясь к треугольным «лепесткам» крышки, Малфой поднес шкатулку поближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть таинственное содержимое, на поверку оказавшееся плотно свернутым куском пергамента.

— Мой бог, — прошептал он, не удержавшись. — Панс… Ты даже не представляешь, что это!

Вытертый, обветшавший пергамент украшала затейливая вязь — иероглифика, идеограммы, при беглом взгляде очень напоминающие указания направлений… И ещё вот эти иератические символы, так ему знакомые… Возможно ли, что в предприимчивые ручки Панси попалась самая что ни на есть настоящая карта, способная привести его к тому, что он так давно искал? Малфой отследил пальцем сложный орнамент и поднял глаза на Панси, нервно покручивавшую в пальцах стакан с виски.

— Паркинсон. Отвечай мне сейчас очень честно: где ты это взяла?

— Так оно и правда ценное? — встрепенувшись, Панси отставила стакан и выпрямилась.

— И правда ценное. Но прежде, чем мы пойдем к Дамблдору, мне бы хотелось услышать правдивую историю о том, как эта карта попала в твои меркантильные ручки.

Панси приняла очень независимый вид, и Малфой приготовился к тому, что сейчас услышит что-то крайне неприятное — знал он это выражение ее лица, видел неоднократно и прекрасно помнил, что ничего хорошего оно обычно не сулило.

— Поттер.

Ну вот. Как он и предполагал — ничего хорошего.

— И что, наш старый знакомец просто так взял и отдал тебе ценнейший артефакт? Так обрадовался встрече?

— Ну-у… — Панси развела руками, — будем считать, что я его одолжила.

— Паркинсон!

— Ой, вот только не надо нотаций! — Панси скорчила презрительную гримасу. — Ну, подумаешь, вытащила и вытащила, не обеднеет из-за одной несчастной шкатулки.

— А если он назавтра придёт с претензиями? И не к тебе ведь придет, а ко мне, как к ответственному за твое неподобающее поведение лицу!

Панси пожала плечами и выразительно приподняла брови — мол, никто тебя не заставлял брать эту ответственность, это первое, а второе — все мы прекрасно знаем, что визиту Поттера ты будешь только рад, и вовсе не по научно-исследовательским причинам. Малфой с негодованием уставился на нее в ответ.

— Да не придет он, — Панси с досадой отвела глаза. — Посадили его.

— Что?!

— Да я откуда знаю, за что! Опять кому-то при власти не угодил или что-нибудь не то сказал, ты же его знаешь, ему только дай рот открыть!

Малфой закатил глаза — для профилактики, хотя внутренне с Паркинсон был совершенно согласен. Поттер действительно был абсолютным, непробиваемым, невоспитанным, нагло уверенным в собственной неотразимости хамом и авантюристом в придачу. Ну или «борцом за справедливость», как с придыханием характеризовали его восторженные девицы из местной канцелярии.

— В общем, так. — Малфой постарался принять очень суровый и категоричный вид, но Панси, как обычно видевшая его насквозь, только улыбнулась сочувственно. — Сейчас мы разберемся с этим артефактом, встретимся с Дамблдором, а потом… Потом подумаем, как спасти Поттерову задницу из тюрьмы. В конце концов, если этого возмутителя общественного спокойствия и повесят, то сделают это не раньше завтрашнего утра.

***

— Давным-давно в Фивах, «городе живых», жил…

— О боже, только не очередная нудная история про какого-нибудь старикашку с жутким непроизносимым именем! — Панси закатила глаза и демонстративно зажала уши руками.

— Успокойся, Паркинсон, это про любовь. И про деньги.

Панси хмыкнула, но послушно замолчала.

— Так вот. Давным-давно в Фивах жил верховный жрец фараона. . мм. . назовем его Волдеморт. Повелитель мертвых. Он воспылал запретной страстью к возлюбленной своего повелителя, назовём ее, скажем… Беллатрикс, и она ответила ему взаимностью, несмотря на смертельную опасность этой связи… Паркинсон, не улыбайся так ехидно, будешь вся в морщинах.

— Да молчу я, молчу! — Панси покорно подняла руки. — Ты только рассказывай побыстрей, будь любезен, у меня кончается виски.

Малфой раздраженно вздохнул, но в очередную дискуссию по поводу начинающегося алкоголизма Панси решил не ввязываться — это всегда выходило себе дороже.

— Ради своей любви они были готовы рискнуть самой жизнью, и вот однажды произошло то, чего оба так боялись — фараон раскрыл их запретную связь. Волдеморту и его любимой ничего не оставалось, кроме как расправиться с фараоном. — Панси сдавленно хрюкнула, явно не соглашаясь со способом решения проблем, выбранным Волдемортом. Малфой согласно кивнул — такого радикализма он тоже не одобрял.

— Первой удар в спину своему повелителю нанесла Беллатрикс, а Волдеморт завершил начатое, всадив меч ему в грудь, — продолжил незапланированный урок древнеегипетской истории Малфой. — Преступники из них получились так себе: ворвавшиеся в храм телохранители фараона тут же поняли, кто виноват в убийстве. Беллатрикс пожертвовала собой, чтобы дать Волдеморту уйти от преследования — потому что только он обладал силой, чтобы вернуть ее обратно к жизни после смерти. И Волдеморт бежал, пообещав, что возродит свою возлюбленную…

Изящно подперев голову тонкой ручкой, Панси вздохнула и демонстративно поболтала в воздухе пустым стаканом.

— Какая самоотверженная девица. Не понять мне этого — какие-то древние трагедии, убийства, казни… Рассказал бы лучше про сокровища фараона, Драко. А то от твоих историй спать хочется.

— До сокровищ, дорогая, я обязательно дойду, — пообещал Малфой. — Ты послушай, что было дальше. Чтобы вернуть Беллатрикс к жизни, Волдеморт под покровом ночи выкрал из гробницы её тело — да, Паркинсон, на что только не пойдешь ради любви, — и отправился в самое сердце пустыни, в таинственный Город Мертвых. Хамунаптру.

— Хамунаптра… Что-то знакомое, — Панси наморщила лоб и задумалась. — Это не про неё рассказывают, что там хоронили фараонов вместе с их сокровищами? Ну наконец-то добрались до чего-то дельного!

— Паркинсон, ты меркантильней моего отца, — Малфой покачал головой. — Настоящим леди это не идёт.

— Что поделаешь, мой милый, — Панси притворно вздохнула. — Времена нынче такие, что девушке приходится самой заботиться о себе.

Мысленно пожалев того, кому взбредёт в голову попытаться позаботиться о Паркинсон, Малфой продолжил — благо самое интересное действительно было впереди:

— Чтобы вернуть возлюбленную к жизни, Волдеморт презрел гнев богов и завладел Книгой Мертвых. Душа Беллатрикс была отправлена в темный загробный мир, а жизненные органы запечатаны в пять священных сосудов. Волдеморту удалось вернуть душу, но телохранители убитого фараона прервали ритуал, жестоко наказав предателей. Приспешников Волдеморта мумифицировали заживо, а его самого обрекли на самую страшную пытку — живым запечатав в саркофаге, доверху заполненном священными жуками-скарабеями…

Панси, слушавшая рассказ затаив дыхание, зябко поежилась и обняла себя руками, отставив стакан с забытым виски.

— Порой я забываю о том, какое жуткое на самом деле у тебя хобби, — пожаловалась она. — Ну хорошо, считай, ночные кошмары ты мне сегодня обеспечил. А к делу ты вообще переходить собираешься, дорогой мой? А то того и гляди Поттера повесят раньше, чем ты закончишь эту историю.

— Ну, в общем, рассказывать-то больше нечего — все умерли, — бодро отрапортовал Малфой, и Панси закашлялась, поперхнувшись очередным глотком. — Саркофаг с Волдемортом захоронили в Хамунаптре, и, по легенде, тот, кто выпустит его на свободу, обречет Египет на чуму, мор, нашествие насекомых и прочие неаппетитные последствия.

— А причем тут моя… ну хорошо, _наша_ карта?

— А вот для этого нам и придется встретиться с Дамблдором, дорогая, — Малфой кивнул на пустой стакан Панси. — Надеюсь, у тебя найдется, чем его угостить?

***

— Видите вот этот орнамент? — не в силах сдерживаться, Малфой постучал пальцем прямо по пергаменту. — Это печать фараона Сети I, я в этом уверен абсолютно.

Дамблдор, внимательно рассматривавший карту, с сомнением покачал головой. Разбуженный во втором часу ночи и отказавшийся от расхваленного Паркинсон «лучшего виски в этом богом забытом городе», он был ворчлив, сердит и несговорчив — не то чтобы Малфой его не понимал.

— Два вопроса! — Панси, о которой Малфой как-то успел слегка позабыть, подошла к столу и тоже уставилась на карту. — Кто такой этот Сети I и, что важнее, насколько он был богат?

— Он был вторым фараоном Девятнадцатой династии. Богатейшим, как говорят, фараоном в истории.

Глаза Панси загорелись изумленным восторгом, и, потирая руки, она рассмеялась, легкомысленно потрепав задумавшегося Дамблдора по плечу:

— Отлично! Такие мужчины мне нравятся, и очень!

Решив покритиковать Панси за не подобающую настоящей леди меркантильность чуть позже, когда у него будет хотя бы пара часов свободного времени, Малфой предпочел сосредоточиться на проблемах текущих:

— Я уже прикинул возраст документа, — обратился он к Дамблдору. — Получается, карте не меньше трех тысяч лет. И посмотрите вот сюда, на эти иератические символы — это ведь Хамунаптра!

— Мальчик мой, не говорите чепухи. — Дамблдор, до того рассеянно рассматривавший карту, резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на него раздраженно. — Мы ученые, а не охотники за выдуманными сокровищами. Хамунаптра — не более чем миф, байка для доверчивых путешественников!

Панси за спиной Дамблдора громко фыркнула и вновь склонилась над картой, внимательно вглядываясь в указанные Малфоем иератические символы. В отличие от Дамблдора, она в словах Малфоя никогда не сомневалась, хотя и высмеивала всё подряд — очень, очень импонирующее ему качество. А вот своего патрона Малфою удавалось убедить в правоте крайне редко.

— Да, я слышал все эти вздорные небылицы о том, что город защищает проклятие мумии. Но мои исследования позволяют убедительно предположить, что Хамунаптра на самом деле существовала.

— То есть мы сейчас всё-таки о _той самой_ Хамунаптре? — Панси подняла глаза от карты и уставилась на него со смесью восторга и недоверия.

— О той самой, Паркинсон. Городе мертвых. Городе, в котором хранились бессметные богатства фараонов Египта.

— Да-да-да, в большой, нет, огромной такой подземной сокровищнице! — под натиском очередного приступа меркантильности Панси сдалась и принялась расхаживать по тесному кабинету Дамблдора, восторженно жестикулируя. — Я слышала, там были установлены сотни ловушек для тех, кто посягнет на эти богатства, а сама сокровищница была устроена так, что по одному повелению фараона её можно было «затопить» песком, как водой.

— Вздор и дешевые эффекты, — Дамблдор, которого ничуть не убедили ни логичные доводы Малфоя, ни неофитские восторги Паркинсон, отложил карту. — Многие посвятили всю жизнь сумасбродному преследованию мифа о Хамунаптре, и никто ее не нашел, а большинство так и не вернулось. — Он обвел их глазами и категорично кивнул, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы и вы, молодые люди, потратили свои жизни столь безрассудным образом.

***

— Проходите, проходите! — отталкивающее лицо Долорес Амбридж исказила слащавая улыбка. — Добро пожаловать в городскую тюрьму Каира, мой скромный дом.

Одетый в свой лучший костюм, Малфой безуспешно пытался угнаться за бодро порысившей по внутреннему двору тюрьмы Амбридж. «Скромный дом» местной представительницы британской короны производил такое же отталкивающее, как и она сама, впечатление: жарко, гнусно, чем-то неуловимо пованивает, а под ногами гниющий на жаре мусор и какая-то грязь. Передернувшись, Малфой повернулся к Панси, с любопытством оглядывающей занятых чем-то заключенных, и прошипел:

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты пыталась меня обмануть и продать мне эту нелепую историю про раскопки в Фивах!

— Минутная слабость, дорогой мой, — рассеянно откликнулась Панси. — И вообще, не понимаю, чего ты так злишься, я ведь почти сразу же призналась.

— Ты мне солгала!

— Я лгу абсолютно всем, Драко, не надо думать, что ты какой-то особенный.

— Но мы ведь друзья! — Малфой наступил ногой во что-то омерзительно-мягкое и почувствовал, что ещё немного — и он взорвется.

— И вот поэтому-то ты доверчивей многих, — ехидно пропела Панси. — Хватит злиться, видишь, мы уже пришли?

Сияющая Амбридж ждала их у камеры, выходящей высоченной решеткой прямо во внутренний двор. Малфою на мгновение показалось, что она довольно потирает руки, и, стремясь покончить с неприятной процедурой как можно скорее, он спросил:

— Какое именно обвинение было предъявлено этому заключенному?

— Не имею представления, — Амбридж с полным равнодушием пожала плечами. — Но, раз он в моей тюрьме, значит, совершенно точно является социально опасным элементом и угрозой правопорядку.

— И злостным возмутителем общественного спокойствия, — поддакнула рядом Панси, еле сдерживая смех, и Малфою пришлось пихнуть ее локтем в бок. Ойкнув, Паркинсон обиженно отошла подальше — и как раз вовремя: дверь камеры со скрипом распахнулась, и «злостный возмутитель общественного спокойствия» в сопровождении двух конвоиров, отчаянно сопротивляясь, вывалился наружу.

Драко Малфой был интеллектуалом до мозга костей. До кончиков начищенных до блеска ботинок. До последней закладки в научных томах и финальной идеограммы в системе египетской грамматики Гардинера.

Вот почему, когда он увидел немытого, заросшего неопрятной бородой Поттера за решеткой вонючей египетской тюрьмы, в его сердце не было ничего, кроме презрения, которого этот авантюрист вполне заслуживал.

И, пожалуй, совсем чуть-чуть смущения.

Но только потому, что дикий, бородатый необузданный Поттер был несправедливо хорош собой, пусть и отвратительно грязен.

— Отлично выглядишь, Поттер, — небрежно бросил Малфой вслух. — Всегда знал, что с твоими преступными замашками ты плохо кончишь.

Амбридж одобрительно похлопала его по руке и отошла, видимо, удостоверившись, что Малфой знает, как обращаться с асоциальными элементами.

— Малфой, — так же небрежно проронил Поттер, косясь на замерших у выхода из камеры конвоиров.

— Мы с Панси… кхм, — Малфой прочистил горло, потому что в присутствии Поттера ложь по какой-то причине всегда давалась ему крайне сложно. — В общем, мы нашли твою шкатулку и хотели расспросить тебя про неё.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет, — Поттер понимающе усмехнулся. — Ты хотел расспросить меня про Хамунаптру.

— Но… Ты-то откуда знаешь, что шкатулка связана с Хамунаптрой?

— Потому что я там был, — Поттер понизил голос до шепота, и по спине Малфоя пробежала легкая дрожь. Вызванная исключительно исследовательским любопытством и обещанием грандиозного научного открытия в области египтологии. — Я был в Хамунаптре. Городе мертвых. И именно там я нашел шкатулку.

В богатейшем лексиконе Малфоя Поттеру отводилось немало характеристик: малообразованный, наглый, невоспитанный, дерзкий; безрассудно смелый. Возмутительно обаятельный. Но вот лжецом назвать Поттера не мог никто — и Малфою пришлось констатировать сразу несколько неприятных и революционно новых для себя вещей. Первое: Поттер действительно не врет. Второе: Хамунаптра действительно существует. И третье: идея попросить помощи у Поттера не вызывает у него такого отторжения, как должна бы. Отвратительно.

— Ты не мог бы… Объяснить мне, как туда попасть?

Поттер уставился на Малфоя неверяще, как будто тот только что ляпнул какую-то несусветную глупость, и поманил его пальцем — универсальный сигнал наклониться ближе и понизить голос. Вполне понятно: Малфой тоже не хотел бы, чтобы о существовании Хамунаптры и способа до нее добраться узнала вся центральная городская тюрьма Каира.

— Ты и правда хочешь знать?

— Конечно! — Малфой даже фыркнул, что позволял себе крайне редко, и наклонился еще ближе — не хватало еще, чтобы заветную информацию о местонахождении Хамунаптры услышали нечистые на руку конвоиры Поттера.

— Точно-точно хочешь знать? — Поттер прошептал еле слышно, так, что Малфою пришлось практически прижаться лицом к разделяющей их решетке.

— Ну, Поттер, рассказывай уже, — прошипел Малфой, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно от того, что лицо Поттера находится буквально в паре сантиметров от него. «Никогда не замечал, какие ненормально зеленые у этого проходимца глаза».

— Если ты и правда хочешь знать… — горячий шепот опалил его щеку, и Поттер вдруг с силой прижался сухими губами к его губам, царапнул щетиной. — …то вытащишь меня отсюда!

Загалдевшие в испуге конвоиры набросились на Поттера, моментально оттащив его от решетки, и Малфой, обалдев от произошедшего, молча смотрел, как подбежавшие на помощь тюремщики уже вчетвером заталкивают Поттера обратно в камеру.

***

Место казни в тюрьме было обставлено в полном соответствии с варварскими наклонностями местных властей: площадку, на которой возвели помост с виселицей, окружали зарешеченные тюремные ярусы — так, что насладиться зрелищем казни мог всякий. Толпа заключенных, припав к решеткам, бесновалась в ожидании жестокого развлечения, а Малфой стоял рядом с Амбридж, благообразно сложившей ручки на груди, и лихорадочно размышлял, как бы так спасти задницу Поттера за десять минут до того, как его повесят, и при этом не оказаться в соседней петле самому. Распрощаться с блестящей академической карьерой Малфой был пока морально не готов.

Толпа взревела, и тотчас же стало понятно, что вызвало у обитателей тюрьмы такой буйный восторг: конвоиры втащили спотыкающегося Поттера на помост и начали прилаживать петлю. Медлить было больше нельзя.

— Я дам вам сто фунтов стерлингов, если вы пощадите этого человека, — отчаявшись, Малфой решил сразу взять быка за рога.

— Молодой человек! — Амбридж с возмущением повернулась к нему. — Я сама с превеликой радостью заплачу сто фунтов стерлингов, чтобы увидеть, как этот социально опасный элемент и злостный возмутитель общественного спокойствия — Малфой чертыхнулся про себя и проклял ехидный язык Панси, — будет наказан!

— Две сотни фунтов!

Амбридж сделала замысловатый жест ладонью, означавший, по всей видимости, «продолжайте».

— Три сотни фунтов!

На шее Поттера закрепили петлю.

— Пять сотен! Пятьсот фунтов стерлингов банкнотами и золотом, сегодня же вечером, если вы его отпустите!

Амбридж заинтересованно взглянула на Малфоя, сделав конвоирам, по-прежнему возившимся с веревкой, знак подождать, и расплылась в приторной улыбке.

— Вы очень интересный и упорный молодой человек, — ее рука опустилась ему на колено. — Что ещё, помимо пятисот фунтов, вы могли бы мне предложить? Знаете, нам, сильным женщинам, порой бывает так одиноко в этих варварских краях…

Малфой призвал на помощь всё свое самообладание и решил, что его честь дороже всех сокровищ фараонов вместе взятых. Изгоняя из сознания образ укоризненно качающей головой Панси, он наклонился к заинтересованно встрепенувшейся Амбридж и прошептал:

— Он знает, как найти Хамунаптру.

— Вы хотите сказать, что этот грязный оборванец знает, как добраться до Города мертвых?

— Да!

— И вы не лжете?

— Нет! И если вы его отпустите, мы дадим вам… — Малфой внутренне содрогнулся, но решил, что в нелегком деле спасения Поттера и своей чести нужно идти до конца, — десять процентов.

— Пятьдесят! — Амбридж отреагировала моментально.

— Двадцать.

— Сорок!

— Тридцать.

— Двадцать пять!

— Договорились!

Малфой не сумел сдержать торжествующей ухмылки. Амбридж злобно скривилась, но тут же вновь надела на лицо маску благопристойности и молча кивнула замершим в ожидании тюремщикам — развязывайте, мол. Те бросились выпутывать Поттера из петли, и Малфой перевел дыхание — ну, Поттер, будет теперь обязан по гроб жизни. Предчувствуя, сколько нытья в ближайшем будущем придется выслушать от Панси, преуспевшей в подсчете гипотетических барышей как ни в одном другом занятии, он поморщился. Что за прекрасную компанию ему предстоит терпеть в этой экспедиции — дерзкий авантюрист, ехидная подруга детства и похотливая старушонка…

Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Наконец-то освобождённый от петли Поттер поднял глаза и подмигнул, улыбаясь.

***

В порту Гизы было, как обычно, грязно и шумно. Нестерпимо воняло рыбой; гомон толпы бил по ушам, и Малфой, устало волоча тяжеленный чемодан по пыльной пристани, в очередной раз понял, что для «работы в поле», как называла это занятие Панси, он совершенно не создан. Ностальгически представляя себе, сколько еще увлекательного труда ему предстоит по возвращении в наспех прибранной библиотеке, Малфой едва не пропустил мимо ушей задумчивый голос Панси:

— Ты уверен, что Поттер действительно явится?

— Абсолютно не сомневаюсь. — Он бы и плечами пожал, если бы не мешал огромный — и что только Панси туда напихала? — гроб на колесах, по какой-то нелепой ошибке именуемый чемоданом. — Я ему жизнь спас, Паркинсон, а ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь: Поттер до нелепости серьезно относится к отдаче всевозможных долгов.

— Да уж, — из голоса Панси даже пропало извечное ехидство, — что-что, а свое слово он держит. Нечасто такое встретишь в наши дни. Прямо сокровище какое-то этот Поттер, правда, Драко?

— Лично я, — Малфой остановился перевести дух и с грохотом опустил чемодан на пристань, поднимая клубы пыли, — считаю, что Поттер — грязный, невоспитанный, наглый придурок, и мне он не нравится со-вер-шен-но.

— Кого это вы тут обсуждаете? — раздавшийся за спиной знакомый голос заставил Малфоя вздрогнуть. Обернувшись, он не поверил своим глазам: Поттер — чисто выбритый, в элегантном — ну, по поттеровским, конечно, меркам, не по меркам действительно разбирающихся в стиле людей, — костюме улыбнулся ему, как ни в чем не бывало. Сверкнул белозубой усмешкой, без видимого усилия подхватил чемодан, который Малфой уже успел возненавидеть, и уставился на него вопросительно.

— Э-э… — от неожиданности Малфой самым позорным образом несколько утратил дар речи, — здравствуй, Поттер.

— Гарри! — Панси расплылась в улыбке, обычно не предвещавшей ни в чем не повинным жертвам ее обаяния ничего хорошего, и приветственно похлопала Поттера ловкой ладошкой по груди. — Отличный денек для начала увлекательного путешествия, не правда ли?

— Отличный, ага. — Поттер улыбнулся ей столь же радостно, но содержимое внутреннего кармана пиджака всё же проверил, вызвав у Малфоя невольное уважение.

— Ну же, Гарри, мы же теперь партнеры, — ласково пропела Панси, отряхивая невидимую соринку с поттеровского рукава. — А партнеры должны доверять друг другу!

— Да, кстати, Поттер. — Малфой решительным жестом отстранил Панси, принявшуюся было за другой рукав _совершенно чистого_ , черт бы всё побрал, поттеровского пиджака. — Раз уж мы тут о доверии. Ты можешь посмотреть мне в глаза и поклясться, что это действительно не какой-то авантюрный план? Потому что, если ты на самом деле не знаешь, как попасть в Хамунаптру, клянусь всем содержимым библиотеки Дамблдора, я тебе такое устрою!

— Ты? Мне? Устроишь… такое? — Поттер многозначительно поднял брови и весело рассмеялся. — Давай, Малфой, живее, не то опоздаем на корабль.

С чемоданом в одной руке и странной бесформенной сумкой в другой их сомнительный провожатый принялся протискиваться сквозь толпу на пристани, а Малфой перевел неожиданно сбившееся дыхание.

— Да, да, ты совершенно прав, дорогой мой, — раздался рядом ехидный голосок Паркинсон. — Грязный, невоспитанный и наглый. И как такой вообще может понравиться, ума не приложу…

— Доброе утро, молодые люди! — Долорес Амбридж в ядовито-розовом твиде выплыла из толпы, прижимая к могучей груди крохотную ярко-зеленую сумочку. — Поторопитесь же, до отплытия всего пятнадцать минут! Ох уж эта молодежь, никакого понятия о дисциплине и пунктуальности.

Переглянувшись, Малфой и Панси синхронно закатили глаза и вслед за распекающей окружающих Амбридж направились на корабль.

***

Поздним вечером влажная жара наконец-то спала, сменившись речной прохладой. В чистом, усыпанном крупными звездами небе луна светила так ярко, что можно было бы обойтись и без иных источников освещения — но вся верхняя палуба их корабля, на ночь вставшего на якорь в спокойном заливе, была усыпана нещадно коптящими свечами. «Для атмосферы», — кратко пояснил ему на ломаном английском какой-то стюард, проносящийся мимо с груженым выпивкой подносом. На вопиющие нарушения техники пожарной безопасности никто, кроме Малфоя, внимания не обращал; Панси так и вовсе наслаждалась той самой «атмосферой», быстро познакомившись с какими-то американцами подозрительной наружности и вовсю с ними флиртуя.

— Хватит полировать свои очки, разрезай колоду, Забини! — донесся до Малфоя её веселый голос, и он мысленно сделал себе пометку: провести с Панси разъяснительную беседу на предмет того, что алкоголизм и азартные игры — два порока, совершенно не подходящих настоящей леди. — Драко, присоединяйся, нам как раз не хватает игрока!

Малфой осторожно тронул оживленную, раскрасневшуюся Панси за плечо, намекая на то, что пора бы закругляться и вообще — поменьше пить с подозрительными незнакомцами. Садиться не стал: во-первых, грубые подвыпившие янки достойной компанией явно не были, а во-вторых, следовало отыскать Поттера, который как-то сразу после отплытия таинственным образом затерялся. Удостовериться, что он не замышляет ничего безрассудного, авантюрного или противозаконного. На всякий случай.

— Никогда не ставлю деньги, — сказал Малфой, приветствуя собравшихся за столом вежливым кивком.

— Никогда? — тот самый Забини, к которому обращалась Панси, дерзко оглядел Малфоя и с вызовом улыбнулся. — А что если я поставлю 500 фунтов стерлингов на то, что мы доберемся до Хамунаптры раньше вас?

— Вы ищете Хамунаптру? — Малфой очень постарался, чтобы голос не выдал неприятное удивление.

— Вот именно, — Забини усмехнулся, и двое его друзей, которые не спешили представиться, согласно кивнули.

— А кто сказал, что её ищем мы?

Трио американцев синхронно развернулось в сторону Панси. Малфой досадливо поморщился: вот знал же, что не следует оставлять Паркинсон в компании мужчин и алкоголя; иногда их представления об увлекательном досуге резко не совпадали, и сейчас был как раз такой случай.

— Ну а что, — Панси, ничтоже сумняшеся, пожала плечами с беспечным видом. — Соглашайся, Драко, позабавимся.

— Да, соглашайтесь, Драко, _позабавимся_ , — Забини улыбнулся так сально, что Малфою нестерпимо захотелось его ударить. А ещё лучше — позвать Поттера, чтобы рукоприкладством занимался он, ему привычней решать вопросы грубой силой. Обычно Малфой был с такими методами не слишком согласен, но столь вопиющая наглость требовала особых мер.

— Идёт, — выпалил он резче, чем собирался. — Почему вы вообще так уверены, что доберетесь до Хамунаптры первыми?

— Ну, начнём с того, что у нас есть человек, который там уже побывал, — лениво бросил Забини. Малфой на мгновение похолодел: Поттер? Неужели засранец начал продавать свои услуги на два лагеря? Да нет, не может быть…

— Да вот же он, эй, Петтигрю! Поздоровайся! — заорал вдруг один из двух приятелей Забини так, что все присутствующие за столом вздрогнули. Пожилой мужчина крайне неприятной наружности, с бегающим взглядом и в потертом костюме, приветственно взмахнул рукой от барной стойки.

— Прелестно, — процедил Малфой. — С нетерпением буду ждать исхода нашего пари, джентльмены. Панси, веди себя прилично, будь добра, — для большего убеждения он стиснул плечо Паркинсон так, что та недовольно поморщилась. — Всем приятного вечера.

***

К тому моменту, как в лабиринте захламленных не опознаваемой ерундой палуб корабля наконец-то обнаружился Поттер, Малфой уже кипел от злости. Наглые американцы с противно-сальным Забини во главе пошатнули его самообладание настолько, что, увидев Поттера, мирно стоящего в одиночестве у борта все с той же странной сумкой наперевес, Малфой не нашел ничего лучше, чем гаркнуть во всё горло:

— Поттер! Ты где шатался, черт тебя дери?!

Поттер оторвался от созерцания темной воды залива за бортом и удивленно взглянул на него:

— Малфой? Чего ты орешь-то? До сих пор злишься что ли, что я тебя поцеловал тогда?

— Я бы и поцелуем-то это не назвал, — фыркнул Малфой, немного успокаиваясь от зрелища еле заметной досады, промелькнувшей на лице Поттера. Здесь, в тихом еле освещенном закутке, дышалось куда легче, чем в прокуренном салоне на верхней палубе. Малфой устроился за столиком поудобней и кивнул на поттеровский невзрачный баул:

— Что там у тебя?

Поттер водрузил баул на стол с металлическим грохотом, от которого Малфой поморщился, и жестом фокусника раскатал по столу, демонстрируя ножи, парочку револьверов и ряды патронов. 

— Прости, напугал? — он нарочито добродушно улыбнулся.

— Единственное, что меня пугает, Поттер, это твои манеры, — автоматически огрызнулся Малфой, не отрываясь от разглядывания неожиданно обнаружившегося арсенала. — Я что-то пропустил, мы собираемся на войну?

— Я тебе, Малфой, так скажу. — Мгновенно посерьезневший Поттер воззрился на него в упор, заряжая револьвер и убирая его обратно в кобуру под мышкой. — Что-то там точно есть. Под всем этим песком.

— Я лично под этим песком намереваюсь найти ценный артефакт, — Малфой помедлил, задумчиво пробуя пальцем лезвие устрашающе выглядящего ножа. — А ты как думаешь, что там?

— Если коротко — что-то плохое, — мрачно откликнулся Поттер. — Бедуины и туареги не зря считают, что Хамунаптра проклята.

— Я ученый, Поттер, и в глупые выдумки верить не склонен. А вот во что я верю — так это в то, что в Хамунаптре захоронена одна из известнейших книг в истории человечества. Книга Амун-Ра. В ней содержатся все самые таинственные заклятия Древнего Царства, ты даже не представляешь себе, сколько это научных открытий!

— А тот факт, что сделана она, говорят, из чистого золота, тебя вообще никак не интересует, значит, — с насмешкой проговорил Поттер, тщательно протирая ружье ветошью. Малфой настолько отвлекся на это зрелище, что даже не сообразил возмутиться, и хватило его только на то, чтобы с одобрением кивнуть:

— Ты теперь разбираешься в истории?

— Я разбираюсь в сокровищах, — улыбнулся в ответ Поттер. Черт бы побрал этого авантюриста и его заразительные улыбки — в компании Поттера Малфоя вечно тянуло говорить глупости; вот и теперь он, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Так зачем ты все-таки меня поцеловал тогда?

— Меня ж должны были повесить, так что я решил — почему бы и нет. — Поттер фыркнул и беспечно пожал плечами, и у Малфоя внутри дернуло что-то, слегка похожее на досаду. «Почему бы и нет». Безмозглый придурок; Малфой почувствовал, как приутихшее было раздражение — на Поттера, на Паркинсон с ее пьяными выходками, на наглых американцев и жизнь в целом, — вновь закипает, и встал, с грохотом отпихнув стул подальше. — Малфой? Ты чего, какая муха тебя укусила?

— А я тебе скажу, какая, — Малфой нервно взмахнул руками и возмущенно заходил по пустой палубе кругами, поскальзываясь на откуда-то взявшихся лужах. — Во-первых, Панси напилась в компании каких-то американцев, и теперь весь корабль в курсе, что мы ищем Хамунаптру. Во-вторых, они ищут ее тоже — и у них есть какой-то мужик, который там уже побывал и может провести их туда! В-третьих, если они доберутся туда первыми, Поттер, я потеряю пятьсот фунтов, и, быть может, для тебя, с твоим знаменитым состоянием, это не деньги, но для меня!…

— Что за мужик? — Поттер весь подобрался, уставился на него с тяжелым прищуром, и Малфой настороженно замер. — Фамилия у этого мужика есть? Имя, может, описание?

— Я его лично видел, — Малфой кивнул. — Петтигрю. Неприятный такой мужик, потасканный какой-то.

— Скользкий, седой и на правой руке нет мизинца?

— Мизинец не рассмотрел, — честно признался Малфой. — Но да, по описанию похож. И кто это? Подельник из твоего бурного криминального прошлого?

— Что-то вроде, — кивнул Поттер, и, видимо, оценив резко взлетевшие брови Малфоя, продолжил нехотя: — бывший… друг семьи, скажем так. Он знал моих родителей. А потом предал их.

Что-то в его лице было такое — ожесточенное, и Малфой не решился расспрашивать дальше, хотя и чувствовал себя кем-то вроде Панси, для разнообразия — до странного захотелось узнать пикантные подробности из поттеровского темного прошлого. Скользкий тип без мизинца, наглые американцы, затаившаяся где-то среди этого бардака Амбридж и сальный взгляд Забини никак не шли из головы, и Малфой счел за лучшее пожелать Поттеру спокойной ночи и отправиться в каюту. Нужно было как следует обо всем подумать.

***

Каюты первого класса на корабле, к счастью, полностью соответствовали цене билета, и к обстановке, располагавшей к отдыху, у Малфоя не было никаких претензий. Ну, почти: пренебрежение экипажа элементарными мерами пожарной безопасности и стремление всюду понатыкать свечей по-прежнему казалось подозрительным. Свечи эти, да еще поздний вечер, действовали на Малфоя странно: вместо того, чтобы анализировать успех будущей — весьма сомнительной изначально — экспедиции, он почему-то принялся думать про поцелуй Поттера. Отвлечься не помогало ничего: Малфой бесцельно слонялся по каюте — не такой уж и просторной, к слову, — вертел в руках шкатулку с картой Хамунаптры и представлял, как Поттер, например, поцелует его еще раз — при каких-нибудь более приятных обстоятельствах. Не то чтобы Малфою очень этого хотелось.

— Да возьми ты себя в руки, в конце-то концов, — призвал он к благоразумию свое отражение в зеркале. — Не такой уж там был прекрасный поцелуй, в самом деле!

Отчаявшись выкинуть проклятого Поттера из головы, Малфой решил просто игнорировать печальную реальность и отправиться спать. Один утренний час стоит двух вечерних, как учил его когда-то отец. Малфой расправил постель, погасил свечи, оставив только парочку, и принюхался: дымом, несмотря на открытое окно каюты, пахло очень сильно. Подозрительно сильно для нескольких свечей. Слегка занервничав, Малфой приоткрыл дверь — и едва успел отскочить в сторону, чудом не столкнувшись в дверном проеме с Поттером.

— Драко! — вскрикнула оказавшаяся рядом Панси. В лицо Малфою ударила едкая плотная волна дыма. — Слава богу, бежим, скорей!

Поттер, не говоря не слова, схватил его за грудки и рывком выдернул из каюты; еле удержавшись на ногах и абсолютно ничего не понимая, ошарашенный Малфой покорно позволил Паркинсон ухватить себя за руку и потащить вперед, к выходу на палубу.

— Бедуины напали на корабль, — отрывисто бросил на бегу Поттер. — Нужно сваливать.

— Погодите! — Малфой так резко осознал происходящее, что даже остановился, дернув назад пошатнувшуюся Паркинсон. — Карта! И мой гардероб, черт возьми!

— Давай, Малфой, поживее! — крикнул Поттер через плечо, даже не подумав притормозить. — Карта у меня в голове, не беспокойся!

Паркинсон, на верность которой в такой стрессовой ситуации, конечно, рассчитывать не приходилось, бросилась вслед за Поттером. Малфой от наглости своих соратников аж закашлялся, удушливый дым просочился в ноздри, глаза заслезились так, что практически ничего не было видно. Малфой почувствовал крепкое пожатие, а в следующий миг пол ушел из-под ног — Поттер, самонадеянный мерзавец, просто взвалил его на плечо, как какой-то мешок с картошкой, и потащил вперед.

— Да ты… охренел, — прохрипел Малфой сквозь кашель, когда Поттер бесцеремонно поставил его обратно на ноги на палубе.

— Подержи-ка, — тот, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты Малфоя, сунул ему в руки свой баул с оружием и сразу пропал в творившейся суматохе. Верхняя палуба полыхала; отовсюду раздавались крики и выстрелы, пассажиры прыгали за борт, кто-то пробежал мимо, таща за собой на поводу упирающегося верблюда. Побледневшая Паркинсон взяла Малфоя за правую руку, крепко сжала; только тут он заметил, что в левой до сих пор стискивает шкатулку из-под карты — да так крепко, что ладонь онемела. Справа американцы, устроившись за импровизированной баррикадой из каких-то ящиков, увлеченно палили в кого-то и улюлюкали; «ох уж эти янки», — неодобрительно хмыкнула рядом Панси.

— Ну, что встали? — Поттер объявился рядом, улыбаясь, как безумный, и стреляя куда-то в темноту за спиной. — Прыгаем!

— Молодые люди! — Амбридж вынырнула из языков пламени, заламывая руки. — Молодые люди, что же мы будем делать, что делать?!

— Вы ждите здесь, — твердым мужественным тоном начал Поттер, вздевая на спину послушно поданный Малфоем баул. — А мы сейчас сбегаем за помощью! — и ухнул за борт.

Торопливо сунув шкатулку в карман брюк и изо всех сил надеясь, что хоть она не сгинет в этом хаосе, Малфой кинул последний взгляд назад, на охваченный огнем корабль и обалдевшую Амбридж — и прыгнул следом.

***

— Мы потеряли абсолютно все! Все оборудование, все инструменты! Я уже не говорю про свой гардероб…

Паркинсон сочувственно похлопала Малфоя по руке, внимательно следя за тем, как Поттер торгуется с каким-то сомнительно выглядящим бедуином. Малфоя передернуло: он до последнего надеялся, что все каким-нибудь чудом разрешится, и американцы, у которых оказались все лошади, сообразят, что они не на том берегу реки — а там дело за малым, прибиться к уже знакомой троице под каким-нибудь предлогом и увести парочку коней. Возможно, стоило держаться с этим Забини чуть дружелюбнее, вздохнул он про себя. Что толку от поттеровых револьверов, ружей и мускулов — как бы привлекательно они ни выглядели, — если в итоге Малфой вынужден прозябать в грязном бедуинском поселении в компании раздражающе довольной «приключением» Паркинсон и ворчащей Амбридж?

Малфой всерьез опасался, как бы ее не погнали с вилами и прочими предметами ручного труда: вот уже пару часов Амбридж шествовала по местному рынку с таким видом, будто возглавляла какую-то инспекционную дружину. «Или инквизицию», — шепотом добавила Панси, и Малфой был с ней совершенно согласен. Поттер же помочь им несколько усмирить кровожадные намерения Амбридж не мог: он торговался с бедуинами за верблюда с таким азартом, будто покупал арабского скакуна, а не несчастное, явно замученное животное. Малфой скривился и почесал плечо; кожа, обожженная солнцем и нещадно натираемая грубой тканью бедуинской одежды, горела. Поттер обернулся, улыбнулся ему и вновь переключился на обсуждение многочисленных достоинств блохастого двугорбого.

— Мне кажется, он к тебе неравнодушен, — проронила неслышно подошедшая Панси.

— А мне кажется, он неравнодушен к этому проклятому верблюду, которого покупает уже целый час, — огрызнулся Малфой. Упомянутый верблюд сейчас как раз задумчиво терся мордой о щеку Поттера, а тот машинально трепал его по холке. Идиллия, да и только.

— Я серьезно, Драко. Он так на тебя смотрит…

— Не говори чепухи, Паркинсон. — Меньше всего Малфою сейчас хотелось обсуждать Поттера и его загадочные взгляды. Еще несколько дней назад план на ближайшие несколько лет выглядел таким простым — разобраться с каталогами в библиотеке, дождаться ответа от Бэмбриджа, приступить, наконец, к инвентаризации запасников, выпустить парочку монографий… Вместо этого он спас авантюриста с темным прошлым от виселицы, вступил в сговор с начальницей местной тюрьмы, организовал сомнительную экспедицию в затерянный древний город и ввязался в пари с невоспитанными громилами, чуть что хватающимися за револьверы. А теперь и вовсе застрял черт знает где, черт знает с кем и с перспективой ехать на верблюде черт знает куда. Просто прекрасно.

Малфой никогда в жизни не ездил на верблюдах, судьба была к нему благосклонна, и в принципе никакого желания иметь с ними дело не лелеял. Ему всегда казалось, что это крайне ненадежное, своевольное и к тому же кишащее блохами средство передвижения. И вот теперь выяснялось, что он не ошибся ни в чем — да к тому же не учел, что верблюды, вдобавок ко всему прочему, имеют отвратительную привычку мычать.

Мерно покачиваясь на верблюжьей спине под заунывное мычание, Малфой преисполнялся самых мрачных мыслей. Открывавшаяся перед ним перспектива была столь же безрадостной, сколь и пейзаж вокруг: пустыня с редкими понатыканными колючками до самого горизонта, на котором виднелись едва заметные очертания каких-то возвышенностей да медленно всходившее солнце. Он огляделся по сторонам — всё то же самое, куда не кинь взгляд, песчаные барханы, в которых утопают верблюжьи копыта, и только вдалеке… Стоп.

— Поттер, — позвал Малфой, стараясь звучать как можно спокойней. — А у нас, между прочим, гости.

Теперь уже незваных гостей увидели абсолютно все: нещадно пыля, к ним стремительно приближался небольшой конный отряд. В личностях пожаловавших к ним людей сомневаться не приходилось: Малфой был уверен, что это ушлые американцы.

— Ещё и рабочую силу по пути прихватили, — уважительно присвистнула Панси и обернулась к нему. — Кстати, Драко, ты же не рассчитываешь, что я вместе с вами буду… ну, копать?

— Как бы нам всем не пришлось копать братские могилы, — мрачно изрек подъехавший к ним поближе Поттер, исподлобья наблюдая за приближающимися лошадьми. Близость проклятого, по его мнению, города, видимо, действовала Поттеру на нервы.

— Доброе утро, друзья мои, — издевательски протянул Забини, возглавлявший конную процессию. — Вы ведь помните наш уговор, Малфой? Тот, кто доберется до Города первым, получит пятьсот долларов. Сто из них — твои, если поможешь нам выиграть пари, — добавил Забини в сторону невзрачного старика в бедуинских тряпках.

Теперь-то Малфой мог как следует рассмотреть того, кто, по всей видимости, был пресловутым Петтигрю, старым знакомым Поттера. Поттер был прав — крайне неприятный тип, да еще и уставившийся на него с омерзительной ухмылочкой из-за спин янки.

— Отличный верблюд, Гарри, — глумливо прокричал Петтигрю. Поттер с вызовом ухмыльнулся в ответ, похлопав многострадального верблюда по голове между ушей, а потом отвернулся и прошептал, почти не размыкая губ:

— Готовьтесь.

— К чему? — Малфой на всякий случай тоже решил понизить голос.

— Сейчас нам укажут путь.

Восходящее солнце, скрывшееся было за высокими песчаными дюнами, вдруг загорелось красным и золотым, песок, простиравшийся до горизонта, как будто задрожал, заблестел так, что у Малфоя в глазах зарябило — а когда он вновь открыл запротестовавшие глаза, перед ним вырисовывались, так близко, как будто рукой подать, контуры величественного древнего города.

— Вы только посмотрите на это… — раздались возгласы из стана американцев.

— Поверить не могу!

— Хамунаптра, — благоговейно выдохнул Забини, на мгновение лишившийся сальной усмешки.

— Начинается… — вполголоса бросил Поттер, усаживаясь в седле покрепче, и вдруг хлестнул несчастного верблюда плеткой так, что тот протестующе замычал. — Поехали!

Вся кавалькада ринулась к Городу — с грохотом, свистом и улюлюканьем. Поттер мгновенно вырвался вперед, и Малфою оставалось только смотреть, как он скачет, поднимая клубы песчаной пыли и подгоняя верблюда криками. Петтигрю совсем рядом нещадно орудовал плеткой, и Малфой зло поморщился: вот же ублюдок достался ни в чем не повинному животному. А когда Петтигрю, начав отставать от Поттера, сумел достать того плеткой, Малфой поклялся себе, что откажется от своего правила избегать рукоприкладства — только ради того, чтобы лично надавать мерзкому старикашке пощечин. Поттер на скаку умудрился ухватить Петтигрю за грудки и с громким «Прощай, старик!» вышвырнул его из седла — и Малфой зааплодировал бы, если б не держался за упряжку обеими руками. Его верблюд, видимо, решил, что плестись в хвосте недостойно такого благородного животного и развил бешеную скорость, без труда догнав Поттера.

Глотая раскаленный воздух пополам с песком, Малфой хлопнул верблюда по крупу, подгоняя; лошади американцев остались далеко позади, и только Поттер скакал рядом, хохоча во все горло. Малфой хотел заорать, не спятил ли он, но вместо этого засмеялся сам — они всё-таки дернули американцев, они добрались до Хамунаптры, той самой Хамунаптры, и сделали это первыми!

— Давай, Драко! Впере-ед! — где-то за спиной закричала Паркинсон.

Чудом не зацепив плечом полуразрушенную кладку, Малфой въехал за каменные стены Запретного Города.

***

Импровизированный лагерь разбили прямо между полуразрушенных колонн у верхнего входа в подземный город. Верблюды и лошади вперемешку паслись на поросших чахлой травой и колючками холмах, окруживших Хамунаптру невысокой, защищающей от ветра стеной. Пригнанные американцами берберы суетились, разводя костры и таская камни; Малфой взирал на все это с тщательно скрываемой насмешкой. Обмануть Поттера, обзаведшегося жутковатой проницательностью, ему, впрочем, не удалось.

— Что это тебя так радует? — Поттер остановился рядом перевести дух, и Малфой едва не вздрогнул.

— Ну, например, то, что наши американские друзья зря тратят время. — Малфой и хотел бы сдержаться, но слова сами полились из него под внимательным — и, кажется, одобрительным? — взглядом Поттера. — Пусть себе расчищают завалы, физический труд, говорят, облагораживает. А рядом с нами — статуя Анубиса, ее ноги уходят глубоко под землю, и, согласно исследованиям Бэмбриджа, там-то мы и найдем потайное отделение, в котором хранится Золотая Книга Амун-Ра. Без особого шума и пыли.

— М-м, книга из чистого золота, — мечтательно вздохнула Паркинсон, разглядывая свое отражение в металлическом щите.

— Панси, этим нужно ловить солнечный свет, а не любоваться на себя, — одернул ее Малфой. Амбридж, подозрительно послушно согласившаяся подержать второй щит, неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Так для чего вообще эти старые штуки? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— _Древние_ штуки, — поправил его Малфой, тщетно стараясь очистить очередной щит от застарелой, многовековой грязи. — На самом деле это система зеркал, древнеегипетская хитрость. Увидишь, — он не удержался от заговорщического подмигивания, и Поттер искренне улыбнулся в ответ. Замялся на секунду, а потом протянул Малфою какой-то сомнительного вида сверток.

— Вот. Это… ну, для тебя. Одолжил у наших американских товарищей по несчастью. Подумал, тебе понравится. Ну, знаешь, пригодится. Когда… Ну, ты понял, в общем.

Не то чтобы зрелище заикающегося Поттера не было очаровательным, но куда более привлекательным оказалось содержимое свертка. Удобная даже на первый взгляд ромбовидная лопатка, отличные дюймовые и полудюймовые кисти, миниатюрная кисточка из верблюжьего волоса и даже долото с молотком — за такой набор инструментов и в Каире нужно было бы отдать очень большие деньги, а уж здесь, посреди гребаного нигде, он и вовсе показался Малфою бесценным сокровищем. Улыбнувшись, он поднял глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как обвязанный веревкой Поттер исчезает в провале, ведущем в подземный город, под ободряющее напутствие Амбридж: «Берегитесь жуков, молодой человек. Ненавижу жуков».

— Вы хоть понимаете, что мы стоим в помещении, куда три с лишним тысячи лет не ступала нога человека? — Малфой, оказавшись в древних стенах подземного сооружения, наконец-то осознал, что Хамунаптра — это реальность. Материальная осуществившаяся мечта, которую можно потрогать руками. Спускавшаяся последней Панси сразу же разрушила торжественный момент.

— Боже мой, что это за вонь? — вопросила она громко, с недоверием оглядываясь.

Не утруждая себя дебатами на тему санитарного состояния древних помещений, Малфой молча начал очищать зеркала, стоящие по периметру. Снимая целые «простыни» седой паутины, он слушал, как его спутники разбредаются по залу, негромко переговариваясь между собой, и довольно улыбался, представляя их реакцию на то, что сейчас произойдет.

— Да будет свет! — воскликнул Малфой, поворачивая последний щит в нужном направлении. Зеркала поймали лучи, идущие сверху, с земли — и вдруг весь зал залил ровный неяркий свет. Панси зааплодировала, и даже Поттер словно нехотя признал:

— Отличная древнеегипетская хитрость, и правда.

— Ценю твой энтузиазм, Поттер, — бросил Малфой в ответ: пусть не думает, что его похвала тут вообще кому-то нужна. Не нужна вовсе — тем более, когда… — Господь всемогущий, да ведь это же са-неджер!

— Са-что? — переспросил Поттер.

— Зал подготовки!

— Подготовки к чему?

— К переходу в загробную жизнь, — Малфой рассеянно улыбнулся, оглядывая стены зала в поисках нужных знаков. Поттер схватился за револьвер.

— Мумии, дорогой мой, — сочла необходимым прояснить Паркинсон, протягивая Поттеру факел. — Здесь они мумифицировали людей. Варварский обычай, на мой взгляд, но почему-то неизменно приводит Драко в восторг.

— Восторг исключительно научный, — нетерпеливо отозвался Малфой. Пусть осуждают сколько душе угодно: только пытливый научный ум, а не грубая сила, обеспечивает человечеству открытия, необходимые для прогресса.

Поттера с факелом в одной руке и револьвером в другой всё-таки отрядили идти по коридорам первым. Малфой не торопясь шел следом, внимательно оглядывая темные, освещаемые только их факелами своды — как знать, может, под слоями древней песочной пыли и паутины скрываются какие-нибудь важные письмена. Панси шагала рядом, целеустремленно глядя на Поттера — то ли в ожидании мифических сокровищ, которые вот-вот должны были посыпаться им на головы, то ли оценивая открывающийся перед ней вид сзади (не то чтобы Малфой ее не понимал). Замыкала же их отважную процессию Амбридж, которая за последний час не промолвила, кажется, ни слова — и тем изрядно нервировала Малфоя. Во внезапную покладистость пронырливой старушонки он не верил, а значит, Амбридж что-то замышляла. Понять бы ещё только, чего от неё ждать — да и чего ждать от всей их исследовательской экспедиции в целом. Пока переходы по коридорам ничего не нарушало, разве что темнота немного действовала на нервы; только один раз они услышали странный шум — отдаленное шуршание, как будто мириады жуков одновременно ползли-летели куда-то, но, к счастью, шум стих до того, как кто-то из них успел отреагировать. Иначе, полагал Малфой, не избежать было пальбы — нервный Поттер вообще был тем еще скорострелом, а давать кому-то знать о своем присутствии не хотелось. Мало ли американцы уже успели обнаружить и расчистить другие проходы в подземный лабиринт?

Пробравшись через очередной, особенно узкий коридор, они вышли в просторное помещение. Даже воздух здесь был другим — сухим и прохладным после спертой духоты переходов лабиринта. А в самом центре, ловя блики от факелов, вверх, к теряющемуся во тьме своду, уходила статуя Анубиса — точнее, нижняя её часть.

Та самая, которую они искали.

— Ноги Анубиса, — Малфой так обрадовался быстрой находке, что начал рассуждать вслух. — И где-то здесь должно быть потайное отделение, в котором…

Остаток его поясняющей речи поглотил какой-то странный и резко нарастающий шум. Зловещее эхо искаженных голосов, похожих на вой, прокатился по залу. Амбридж заметалась, Панси оперативно встала позади Поттера, здраво рассудив, что револьвер в умелых руках — вполне надежная защита. Малфой же, которому Поттер всучил факел и жестом ткнул встать рядом, в очередной раз проклял все на свете и приготовился к неприятностям.

Каковые не замедлили последовать, когда из-за угла вывернула, ощерившись дулами револьверов, группка берберов с американцами во главе.

— Ну и напугали же вы нас, — произнес Забини, опуская револьвер. Малфой с невольным уважением отметил, что, несмотря на зловещие обстоятельства, с сальной усмешечкой он по-прежнему не расстался. Железные, должно быть, нервы у ублюдка.

— Вы нас тоже, — великодушно признался Поттер, не спеша убирать оружие. Малфой понял, что пора разряжать обстановку дипломатическими методами, пока ситуация окончательно не зашла в тупик.

— Ну, джентльмены, хорошего дня, у нас тут довольно много работы, — он с прямо-таки изысканной вежливостью кивнул Забини. — Не хотелось бы терять времени.

— Проваливайте, — каркнул откуда-то из-за спин Петтигрю. — Это наша зона раскопок!

— Мы сюда первыми пришли! — не осталась в долгу Панси. Малфой только сейчас заметил, что она воинственно потрясает откуда-то взявшимся револьвером. Не иначе Поттер щедро поделился огнеприпасами, хотя никто его не просил. Взяв на заметку напомнить Паркинсон, что настоящим леди не пристало разгуливать по древним руинам с огнестрельным оружием, Малфой тяжело вздохнул: обстановка стремительно накалялась.

— Это наша статуя, приятели, — угрожающе проговорил один из громил, сопровождавших Забини.

— Что-то я не вижу на ней твоего имени, дружище, — не менее грозно ответил Поттер.

— Да, но вас всего четверо, а нас пятнадцать, — Петтигрю так осмелел, что вылез из-за чужих спин и теперь нагло ухмылялся в лицо Поттеру. Малфой, лихорадочно осматривая собравшихся и зал в поисках какого-нибудь компромиссного выхода, вдруг заметил на полу какую-то странную щель — и решение тут же пришло в голову.

— Давайте не будем вести себя как дети, — увещевающе обратился он к Забини, позволяя себе сладко улыбнуться. — Если мы собираемся сотрудничать, придется научиться делиться. В конце концов, — Малфой с намеком сжал ладонью плечо Поттера и почувствовал, как под рубашкой напрягаются до абсурда твердые мускулы. — …есть и другие места для раскопок.

— Ну хорошо, — Поттер опустил револьвер, и Малфой выдохнул облегченно — ему все-таки удалось без слов передать Поттеру, что у него есть план. В кои-то веки они поняли друг друга. — Статуя ваша.

***

— Судя по этой иероглифике, мы сейчас находимся прямо под статуей Анубиса, — бодро объявил Малфой. Собственноручно разрядив ситуацию благодаря наблюдательности и проницательности, он теперь начал находить в происходящем особую прелесть: в конце концов, всегда так приятно смотреть, когда тяжелым физическим трудом занимаются другие. Особенно когда эти другие — Поттер, ожесточенно орудующий ломом, расстегнувший из-за духоты в подземном зале рубашку и то и дело вытирающий пот со лба. — И окажемся мы… прямо у него между ног.

Где-то за спиной сдавленно хрюкнула Панси, твердо поклявшаяся не копать — «ни вниз, ни вверх, Драко, копать потолок тоже считается».

— И когда эти проклятые янки отправятся спать, мы уведем Книгу прямо у них из-под носа, — радостно закончила она не высказанную Малфоем финальную часть сомнительного плана.

Поттер, на удивление, не стал нудеть про то, что воровство это плохо — видимо, и его наглость Петтигрю и американцев довела до согласия с крайними мерами. Но зато справедливо поинтересовался:

— А вы уверены, что мы вообще сможем найти это потайное отделение?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Малфой с уверенностью, которой, надо признаться, в глубине души не чувствовал. — Если, конечно, эти наглые янки не успели первыми.

— У меня другой вопрос, поинтересней, — Панси подошла поближе и тоже уставилась на орудующего ломом Поттера. Малфой занервничал. — А когда вы в последний раз видели Амбридж?

— Вот черт… — Поттер озабоченно нахмурился, и Малфой со вздохом констатировал, что подозрительное молчание Амбридж в итоге все-таки усыпило их бдительность. Скорее всего, предприимчивая старушонка умелась в одиночку искать сокровища в лабиринтах подземного города, и черт знает, где её теперь искать. Не то чтобы Малфою вообще особенно хотелось это делать — но, судя по тому, как воинственно заблестели в полумраке глаза Поттера, тот уже начал планировать героическую спасательную операцию.

— Я уверена, что с ней всё в порядке, — успокаивающе проворковала Панси, ласково поглаживая Поттера за предплечье. Малфой почувствовал, что ему срочно надо чем-нибудь отвлечься.

— Древние египтяне вырезали мумифицируемым внутренние органы и запечатывали их в специальные сосуды, — громко сказал он. Лекции о мумификации всегда вызывали у слушателей любопытство пополам с ужасом, и Малфой считал их беспроигрышным вариантом в любой непонятной ситуации.

— Серьезно? — Поттер, не обращая внимания на ладошки Панси, норовившие забраться ему под рубашку, повернулся к нему и небрежно помахал ломом. Панси благоразумно отошла подальше от зоны поражения и принялась простукивать стены в поисках тайников. — Прямо так кишки и заспиртовывали?

— И еще сердце, — с растущим энтузиазмом поделился Малфой. — О, а хотите знать, как они вырезали мозг?

— Не думаю, что нам нужно это знать, дорогой, — подала голос Панси. Забытый Поттером лом в ее тонких ручках смотрелся странно, но орудовала Панси им на удивление умело.

— Брали раскаленные докрасна острые щипцы, загоняли в нос и вытаскивали куски мозга наружу.

— Вот это было адски больно, наверное, — Поттер рефлекторно закрыл нос ладонью и посмотрел на Малфоя со смесью ужаса и восхищения.

— Ну, это ведь мумификация, так что ты был бы к этому моменту уже мертв.

— Для протокола: если я из-за вас отсюда не выберусь, не мумифицируйте меня, пожалуйста, — Поттер посмотрел серьезно, как будто и вправду не исключал такой возможности. Малфой с негодованием отмел мысль о том, что с ним может случиться что-то плохое, и постарался не думать об Амбридж, в одиночку шлявшейся где-то в темных коридорах Хамунаптры. Панси, примеривавшаяся ломом к очередному уступу в стене, согласно кивнула и замахнулась.

Раздался жуткий грохот, скрежет, покрытый тонким слоем песка пол заходил ходуном — и прямо перед ними рухнула какая-то древняя хреновина.

— Это… саркофаг, — выдохнул Малфой, про себя с неудовольствием отмечая, что начал мыслить прямо как Поттер. Терминов типа «древняя хреновина» до этой экспедиции в сомнительной компании в его лексиконе не водилось. Он поднял голову вверх, осматривая потолок, откуда обрушился саркофаг. В воздухе всё еще вились поднятые сокрушительным ударом песок и пыль, но было очевидно, что саркофаг когда-то находился в основании статуи Анубиса. — Видимо, его «постоялец» был очень знатным человеком. Или сделал что-то очень плохое.

Малфой и не предполагал, что неожиданно подаренный Поттером набор инструментов придется так кстати — и так скоро. Жесткой кистью он аккуратно снял слой песка, под которым обнаружились иероглифы. Вглядываясь в полустертую поверхность, освещенную сразу двумя факелами в руках Поттера и Панси, Малфой прочитал по слогам:

— Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.

Поттер, подошедший совсем близко, сказал из-за спины — так, что Малфой, не удержавшись, вздрогнул:

— Смотрите, выглядит как какой-то замок.

— Ну, кого бы туда не заперли, выбраться он точно не сумел бы, — согласно кивнула Панси, рассматривая странно-знакомую форму замка с выгравированным в центре изображением скарабея. Что-то такое маячило на краю сознания — кажется, где-то подобную многоугольную форму Малфой уже видел, причем видел совсем недавно…

— Без ключа нам потребуется не меньше месяца, чтобы вскрыть саркофаг, — задумчиво покачал головой Поттер.

Вскрыть… ну конечно! Малфой, не сдержав громкого восклицания, вытащил из поясной сумки шкатулку, в которой когда-то хранилась карта Хамунаптры — ту самую, с которой и начались все его злоключения. Казалось, что с того вечера, когда он безуспешно пытался вскрыть саму шкатулку, прошло несколько месяцев. Малфой теперь уже отработанным жестом раскрыл механизм — и треугольные «лепестки» крышки, щелкнув, образовали ту же самую многоугольную форму. Вставив импровизированный «ключ» в замок, Малфой победно улыбнулся Панси и Поттеру — и тут же тишину зала разорвал истошный крик.

Выскочив в коридор, Малфой, подпираемый сзади Панси и Поттером, остановился и замер в ужасе. Прямо перед ним разворачивалась жуткая картина: совершенно обезумевшая Амбридж, не переставая кричать, пыталась разорвать на себе одежду. Нечленораздельно подвывая, она вертелась на одном месте, беспрестанно шаря руками по телу. Позади испуганно всхлипнула Панси; Малфой, не зная, что делать и чем помочь, беспомощно топтался на месте. Амбридж истошно взвыла и пустилась бежать — вслепую, шатаясь, как пьяная. Врезалась в скрытую темнотой стену — и осталась лежать без движения. В ушах у Малфоя тонко звенело эхо.

***

— Как вы думаете, от чего она умерла? — тихонько спросила Панси, зябко обнимая себя руками. Ночь выдалась холодной, и Малфоя, сидевшего почти вплотную к костру, слегка потряхивало — то ли от ночного холода, то ли от всего, что пришлось пережить сегодня. Об Амбридж он думать не хотел, но выкинуть из головы жуткое зрелище сошедшей с ума старухи не получалось — хотя и было очевидно, что в ее смерти никто из них не виноват. Что же такое она обнаружила в древнем лабиринте?…

— Слышал, у наших американских друзей сегодня тоже неудачный день, — мрачно обронил Поттер, подходя к костру с охапкой сушняка. — Троих работяг сожгло заживо соляной кислотой. Наткнулись на какую-то древнюю ловушку…

— Может, это место действительно проклято, — тревожно выдохнула Панси, инстинктивно оглядываясь по сторонам. Налетевший порыв ветра раздул угли костра, пламя затрещало, поднимая зловещие шатающиеся тени.

— Ради всего святого, прекращайте оба! — Малфой раздраженно рубанул воздух ладонью.

— Не веришь в проклятья, да?

— Нет, не верю, — категорично отозвался Малфой. — Я верю в реальность того, что можно увидеть или потрогать, и все на этом.

— А я верю в то, что готовиться всегда надо к худшему, — медленно проговорил Поттер, демонстративно подтягивая к себе поближе ружье.

— Посмотрим, во что верила безвременно ушедшая Амбридж, — Панси потрясла ядовито-зеленой сумочкой, без сомнения принадлежавшей Амбридж. — Так, что тут у нас… Ого, двенадцатилетний «Гленливет»!

Неподдельный энтузиазм Панси при виде виски несколько разрядил обстановку, и только Поттер оставался напряженным; он по-прежнему обводил взглядом едва видневшиеся в темноте руины колонн и к чему-то чутко прислушивался.

— Лошади ржут, — пояснил Поттер в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Малфоя. — Странно это…

Малфой цыкнул на хихикавшую Панси, уже успевшую уговорить треть бутылки, и тоже прислушался. Действительно — ржание как будто приближалось и становилось всё громче, словно доносилось со стороны пустыни. Лошади американцев паслись на виду, совсем рядом, и вели себя спокойно. Кажется, к ним снова пожаловали какие-то незваные и на этот раз совсем незнакомые гости.

— Подержи-ка! — Поттер сунул ему в руки ружье и легко подхватился с земли, устремляясь к источнику звука. — И оставайтесь здесь!

— Ну нет уж, — решительно бросил Малфой, устремляясь следом. — Поттер, да погоди же ты!

— Драко! Ну сказали же тебе, оставайся здесь, куда тебя несет… — Панси, несмотря на слегка заплетающийся язык, на ногах стояла твердо, для верности цепляясь за его локоть, и не отставала даже в темноте.

Добежав до внешнего кольца стен, они остановились. Разбуженные резкими звуками лошадиного ржания и топота копыт, из палаток высыпали нанятые американцами берберы. В безликой толпе Малфой рассмотрел Забини и двух его подручных, уверенно сжимающих оружие. Панси рядом вновь выудила откуда-то револьвер, Поттер нацелил оружие на полуразрушенные ворота, и Малфой резко почувствовал себя немного лишним на этом празднике жизни, прижимая к себе ружье, из которого не умел стрелять. Острый ум и интеллект, который Малфой всегда считал главным своим оружием, в последнее время из раза в раз сдавал позиции перед грубой силой. Дав себе обещание в ближайшее время попросить у Поттера научить его стрелять, Малфой перевел взгляд на ворота — и как раз вовремя: из-за стены показался целый отряд всадников, по брови замотанных в подозрительные тряпки.

— Мы не будем проливать кровь, но вы должны покинуть это место, — грозно проговорил, по всей видимости, лидер этого странного отряда, черноволосый и щеголяющий странными татуировками на лице. — Покинуть это место или умереть. У вас есть сутки, чтобы принять решение! — бросил он через плечо, разворачиваясь.

— Позвольте, но кто вы, собственно, такой? — крикнул Малфой. В обнимку с ружьем он чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы задавать вопросы, да и суровый мужик вызвал у него какую-то необъяснимую симпатию — возможно, все дело было в двух саблях, ненавязчиво высовывавшихся из-за его спины. Черноволосый привстал в стременах, пристально рассматривая его, а потом, помедлив, кивнул:

— Вы можете называть меня Снейпом.

***

— Снейп, значит? — подозрительно воззрился на Малфоя Поттер, когда отряд всадников в клубах пыли скрылся в ночной пустыне. — И зачем тебе понадобилось его о чем-то спрашивать?

— Он показался мне неглупым человеком, — Малфой задумчиво пожал плечами. Он и сам, честно говоря, не понимал, что подвигло его открыть рот, но доверял своему чутью — а оно подсказывало, что загадочный Снейп обладает информацией, которая может им пригодиться. Раз уж на территории Хамунаптры действительно творится какая-то чертовщина, почему бы не воспользоваться чьей-то помощью?

— Очень интересный мужчина, — подала голос Панси, по-прежнему сжимавшая в одной руке револьвер, а в другой бутылку «Гленливета».

— Явно что-то скрывает, — Забини подошел поближе, кивнул в знак приветствия. — Это доказывает, что сокровища старины Сети действительно зарыты именно здесь. Иначе стали б они так охранять это место!

— Нет, — покачал головой Поттер. — Это дети пустыни. Они ценят воду, а не золото. И приезжали они за чем-то другим — только вот за чем?…

Эти загадочные слова Малфой вертел в голове и так, и эдак до глубокой ночи, когда лагерь, изрядно взбудораженный внезапным появлением «детей пустыни», как окрестил их Поттер, наконец-то отошел ко сну. Панси, обнимая во сне почти опустошенную бутылку «Гленливета», тихонько посапывала у костра, а Поттер шепотом пытался объяснить Малфою азы обращения с огнестрельным оружием.

— Не понимаю я тебя, — признался он, пока Малфой тщетно пытался не обращать внимания на горячие жесткие ладони, замершие в опасной близости от его собственных рук. — Что ты забыл в таком месте, как это?

Малфой подавил негромкий смешок. Действительно — еще пару недель назад он и сам не мог бы представить подобную картину. Импровизированный лагерь в древних руинах вместо уютного кабинета, голая земля вместо привычной постели, и Поттер, который не огрызается и не хамит, а добродушно улыбается и держит его руку — пусть и только затем, чтобы показать, как правильно нажимать на курок…

— Я просто хотел, чтобы отец мной гордился, — признался он шепотом. Не иначе виски Паркинсон ударил в голову — когда в последний раз Малфой вот так вспоминал об отце? И уж тем более — в компании совершенно постороннего человека? — Он был знаменитым путешественником и был так увлечен Египтом… Путешественник-исследователь из меня не получился, — смешок вышел неожиданно горьким, — и стрелять, видишь, не научился, и на поиски сокровищ ваши мне плевать. Но я, Поттер, я лично, горжусь тем, кем стал. Даже если отца это не устраивает.

— Зато устраивает твоих друзей, — Поттер пожал плечами с таким видом, как будто Малфой перед ним не душу тут выворачивал, а рассказывал несмешные очевидные анекдоты. Бесчувственный придурок. — …И меня тоже.

***

Злоупотребление спиртным — безусловное зло; к такому свежему и нетривиальному выводу пришел наутро Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как американцы триумфально выволакивают на тросах из подземелья покрытый иероглификой сундук. Пока они с Панси и Поттером спали как убитые после вчерашних возлияний и внезапных разговоров по душам, отряд янки успел подсуетиться. И вот теперь берберы, пыхтя, тащили, сгибаясь в три погибели, сундук, а Петтигрю суетился вокруг и причитал, что сундук-де проклят — так громко, что Малфой слышал его, вообще не напрягая слух.

— Да наплевать на эти суеверия! — заорал, наконец, один из громил Забини, у которого, видимо, первым кончилось терпение. Заинтригованный, Малфой подошел поближе. Удивительно, но американцы расступились, давая ему взглянуть на сундук, а Забини даже кивнул с уважением и без своеобычной ухмылочки.

— Что здесь написано? — спросил он достаточно вежливо, чтобы у Малфоя появилось желание ответить.

— Смерть… прилетит… на быстрых крыльях, — разобрал он первые несколько иероглифов. — …к тому, кто откроет этот сундук.

— Да ты издеваешься! — заорал второй громила.

— Гойл! — резко бросил Забини. — Рот закрой, давай послушаем.

— Здесь говорится, что есть какой-то «живой мертвец, связанный священной клятвой», и, если вернуть его к жизни, он «закончит начатое», — Малфой, не обращая внимания на суету и ругань вокруг, разбирал иероглифы, захваченный забрезжившим пониманием. — Он уничтожит всех, кто откроет сундук… Так-так-так, а это что за символ?… и поглотит их органы, тем самым став не живым мертвецом, но «чумой целого мира».

Петтигрю перестал причитать и начал испуганно всхлипывать, бормоча что-то о древнем проклятье, но на остальных ни его причитания, ни зловещие надписи на сундуке, так блистательно переведенные Малфоем, не произвели особого впечатления.

— Крэбб, Гойл, открывайте, — кивнул Забини своим громилам, и они без промедления взялись за тяжелую каменную крышку, отъехавшую с лязгом и рухнувшую на песок. Кольцо любопытных зрителей вокруг сундука придвинулось ближе, и Малфой, невольно оказавшийся в первом ряду, поежился. Он не верил в проклятья, но надпись на сундуке действительно звучала устрашающе и несколько действовала на нервы. Поэтому заглядывать в сундук Малфой не стал, пропустив вперед Забини и Петтигрю, сразу же жадно сунувшегося внутрь.

— Она существует! — благоговейно прошептал тот, вытаскивая на вытянутых руках нечто массивное и явно тяжелое. — Это Книга Мертвых!

— Какая ещё нахрен книга, — прорычал Крэбб — или, быть может, Гойл, Малфой пока так и не научился различать громил Забини. — А сокровище-то где?

— Это и есть сокровище, джентльмены, — не сумев совладать с собой, презрительно бросил он. — Вы даже не представляете себе научную ценность этого тома.

— И ради вот этого мы тащились сюда из Каира? — Гойл в сердцах пнул сундук ботинком, и задняя крышка отвалилась, явив их взглядам несколько сосудов из золота и, по всей видимости, слоновой кости. — Вот это — сокровище, — обрадованно присвистнул он. — Не то что эти ваши старинные книжонки.

Гойл с Крэббом в четыре руки сгребли сосуды и потащили их в палатку; за ними поплелся, по-прежнему прижимая Книгу Мертвых к груди, причитающий себе под нос Петтигрю. Забини кивнул Малфою и с вызовом улыбнулся:

— Похоже, на этот раз в гонке научных открытий Америка победила старушку-Британию, а?

***

— Вот об этом я мечтал последние лет пять, — признался Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер устанавливает саркофаг, а Панси примеряется к замку с их шкатулкой-»ключом». Утреннее расстройство, вызванное находкой успевших первыми американцев, несколько подзабылось, хотя в глубине души Малфой по-прежнему чувствовал себя уязвленным — и тем, что именно янки в итоге первыми совершили нечто, что можно было считать научным открытием, и тем, что никто не обратил внимания на его блестящий перевод очень сложной, между прочим, иероглифики.

— О мертвом мужике? — иронично уточнил Поттер. Малфой решил не снисходить до ответа: слишком уж важный момент. Через несколько мгновений им предстояло открыть саркофаг и своими глазами увидеть продукт сложнейшей, древнейшей процедуры мумификации, и Малфой был слишком обрадован и взволнован, чтобы меряться в остроумии с Поттером.

— Этот человек, по всей видимости, был осужден до конца не только этой жизни, но и следующей, — пояснил он своим неблагодарным слушателям, отмахиваясь от лезущей в лицо паутины. За прошедшие сутки случилось много всего, но чище в подземном зале, где они обнаружили саркофаг, явно не стало.

— Да, хреново ему, — отмахнулась Панси, с хрустом проворачивая «ключ» в замке. — Давайте-ка всё-таки посмотрим, что там, в этом саркофаге…

Малфой хотел было напомнить Паркинсон, что в подобных выражениях приличной леди объясняться не пристало, но в этот момент каменная крышка саркофага с грохотом рухнула наземь, и наружу вывалилось очень жутко выглядящее… нечто. Больше всего их находка напоминала скелет с остатками мягких тканей — что в принципе было невозможным после мумификации. «Мумия» влажно блестела в свете факелов — как будто человека похоронили заживо совсем недавно, а не три с лишним тысячелетия назад.

— Это вообще нормально? — с легкой дрожью в голосе осведомился Поттер. Малфой внутренне позлорадствовал — наконец-то и его проняло, — а вслух ответил:

— Нет. Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы мумия выглядела вот так. Он весь какой-то…

— …Мокрый, — в один голос закончили за него Панси и Поттер.

— Вот именно. Ему не меньше трех тысяч лет, а выглядит он так, как будто до сих пор разлагается, что технически невозможно.

— Вы на вот это посмотрите! — Поттер указал на забытую ими крышку саркофага. Только теперь Малфой обратил внимание, что изнутри она расписана иероглифами и исполосована глубокими бороздами. Будто кто-то расцарапал поверхность ногтями. Будто человек, захороненный в этом саркофаге, был ещё жив, когда…

— О боже, — упавшим голосом произнес Малфой, до которого вдруг резко дошло, кого же они откопали. — Это саркофаг Волдеморта.

С глухим стуком факел выпал из рук Панси и покатился по полу.

***

— Ну хорошо, давайте думать логически, — устало предложил Малфой, и Поттер с готовностью кивнул. Панси, которой все происходящее наконец-то перестало казаться увлекательным приключением, нервно сжимала в дрожащих руках позаимствованную у американцев фляжку со спиртным и слишком уж сильно, на взгляд Малфоя, жалась к Поттеру. — Мы имеем на руках сомнительный труп исторической личности, захороненной три тысячелетия назад и фигурирующей только в древних мифах и легендах. И еще имеем иероглифическую надпись «Смерть — лишь начало». Какие мы можем сделать выводы?

— Это пиздец? — неуверенно предложила Панси, придвигаясь поближе к костру.

— Цензурные, логические выводы, — уточнил Малфой.

— Вывод тут один: пора вам, ребята, валить домой, — раздался веселый голос Забини. Его громилы дружно загоготали, без приглашения усаживаясь у костра, и даже Петтигрю, по-прежнему таскавший в руках Книгу Мертвых, уселся поодаль. Малфой заметил, что книгу янки открыть так и не сумели — не удивительно, если учесть, что замок на ней был точно такой же, как на саркофаге, и «ключ» был только у него. — Слышал, вы там откопали мокрую мумию? Поздравляю! В конце концов, ее можно высушить — и продать как дрова, а?

— Ну хватит вам, — Малфой пребывал в благодушном расположении духа — в кои-то веки выпала возможность поделиться академическими познаниями, пусть даже и с крайне неблагодарной аудиторией. — Вот, посмотрите лучше, что я нашел в саркофаге «мокрой мумии». Скарабеи, пожиратели человеческой плоти.

Вид передергивающегося от отвращения Забини, под нос которому Малфой сунул горсть окаменелых трупиков скарабеев, сам по себе был достойной наградой. Куда более достойной, чем искренне заинтересованный вид Поттера — совершенно точно.

— Считалось, что скарабеи могут существовать годами, постепенно поедая труп. Нашей «мокрой мумии» можно только посочувствовать — Волдеморт был еще жив, когда его захоронили в компании скарабеев.

— То есть получается, что кто-то насыпал в саркофаг этих… пожирателей плоти, — теперь и Поттер выглядел слегка шокированным, хотя окаменевшего скарабея по-прежнему вертел в руках. — И они медленно сожрали Волдеморта заживо?

— Очень медленно.

— Да уж, невзлюбили его явно, — Панси в очередной раз приложилась к фляжке.

— Нагрешил с фараоновой дочкой? — предположил со смешком Забини.

— С возлюбленной, — поправил его Малфой, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не начать заново пересказывать уже изложенную когда-то Панси историю. — Наставил рога фараону, за что был приговорен к Хом-Дай, самой страшной из всех древнеегипетских казней. К ней и не прибегали почти, потому что очень ее боялись. Считалось, что, если жертва Хом-Дай вернется к жизни, она принесет с собой десять казней египетских…

Несмотря на зловещую тему беседы, вечер закончился на удивление мирно. К полуночи лагерь погрузился в глубокий сон, и сам Малфой то и дело клевал носом — но дожидался, пока на покой не отправятся самые стойкие. На эту ночь у него были большие планы: вытащить у Петтигрю Книгу Мертвых, наконец-то воспользоваться «ключом» и посмотреть, что внутри.

— Это называется воровством, ты в курсе? — шепотом поинтересовался Поттер, когда Малфой, затаив дыхание, с Книгой Мертвых под мышкой крался обратно к их костру. Малфой от неожиданности вздрогнул — хорошо притворяется спящим, зараза, — но отреагировал машинально:

— Вы с Паркинсон называете это «одолжить», если мне не изменяет память.

— Я-то думал, что Книга Амун-Ра сделана из чистого золота, — Поттер, перестав притворяться сонным, присел рядом и воззрился на Книгу Мертвых. Малфой, раскрывая шкатулку-»ключ», терпеливо пояснил:

— Книга Амун-Ра — да, из золота. А это, предположительно — Книга Мертвых.

— Книга Мертвых? Малфой, ты уверен, что ты хочешь экспериментировать с книгой, которая так называется?

— Это всего лишь книга, — рассеянно отозвался он, проворачивая в замке «ключ» и склоняясь над древними хрупкими страницами. — От чтения книг никогда еще не было никакого вреда.

— И что здесь написано? — Поттер наклонился рядом и всмотрелся в иероглифы, значения которых очевидно не понимал.

— Амон Ра, Амон Деи… — древнеегипетские слова-заклинания, о произношение которых он обычно спотыкался, несмотря на весь свой опыт, вдруг сами полились из Малфоя, захваченного каким-то странным вдохновением. Вокруг крепчал ветер, Поттер вдруг схватил его за руку и крепко сжал, а Малфой все бормотал вслух, не имея сил остановиться: — …Инь ма тибэт байа, сум пике ту суэя ятумэ, ятумэ, ятумэ!

Костер, подстегнутый взметнувшимся порывом ветра, вдруг затрещал, заполыхал, ветер завыл в скалах, создавая жутковатую какофонию — и среди поднявшегося шума раздался отчаянный крик Петтигрю:

— Что вы наделали! Книгу Мертвых нельзя читать!

Разбуженные истошным воплем Петтигрю, из палатки высыпали Забини, Крэбб и Гойл. Заспанная Панси испуганно воззрилась на Малфоя. На мгновенье над лагерем повисла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом цикад. А затем Малфой бросил взгляд в направлении внешнего кольца стен Хамунаптры — и увидел, что стрекочут вовсе не цикады.

На востоке, где совсем скоро должно было взойти солнце, громоздилась и стремительно увеличивалась в размерах туча, кишащая насекомыми.

— Бежим! — заорал Поттер, дернув его за руку. Панси взвизгнула и первой бросилась ко входу в подземелье, следом за ней побежали американцы; Петтигрю несся вприпрыжку, отмахиваясь Книгой Мертвых от налетевшей саранчи и причитая на ходу «что же мы наделали». Малфой почувствовал, что колени как будто превратились в желе — на подгибающихся ногах еле поспевая за практически волочащим его Поттером, он влетел в подземный лабиринт и едва не упал.

— Откуда взялась эта дрянь? — завопила бегущая впереди всех Панси, оглядываясь на него через плечо.

— Не знаю, и ждать не буду, чтобы выяснить! — заорал в ответ Поттер, жестами подгоняя отстающих. Держаться всем вместе в суматохе было нереально; с колотящимся в горле сердцем Малфой догнал Панси, схватил ее за руку, чтобы не потерять, и свернул за Поттером куда-то налево, молясь, чтобы тот понимал, куда несется. Раздававшиеся сзади крики, шум и пальба быстро стихли. Поттер сбавил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам и освещая небольшой круглый зал факелом. Здесь они еще не бывали, и Малфой уже не мог сказать, что лучше — заблудиться в подземном лабиринте без направления и карты, или же вернуться назад и проверить, что сделал рой саранчи с несчастными не успевшими убежать берберами. Он устало прислонился к стене, наплевав на многовековую пыль, и почувствовал, как рядом мелко дрожит Панси.

— Кажется, пронесло, — неуверенно сообщил Поттер, отходя куда-то в угол и освещая факелом дальнюю стену. — Вроде чисто.

— Я бы не была так уверена, Поттер, — вдруг слабо произнесла Панси и указала дрожащей рукой прямо перед ними. Отвлекшийся было на Поттера Малфой перевел взгляд — и увидел, как из темноты, шатаясь, медленно выходит мумия Волдеморта.

***

Жизнь Драко Малфоя всегда была достаточно скучна и благополучна. Пока в его жизни не появились Панси Паркинсон и следом Гарри Поттер, он вообще предпочитал интеллектуальные занятия сомнительным увеселениям и опасным авантюрам. Поэтому без преувеличения можно было сказать, что к такой вот херне ни жизнь, ни многотомные научные труды Института Бэмбриджа и библиотеки Дамблдора его не готовили. Слепо таращась на подходившую всё ближе мумию и слыша прерывистое паническое дыхание Панси, Малфой, казалось, лишился способности думать вовсе — он мог только смотреть, как зловонный разлагающийся полутруп неторопливо шествует прямиком к нему, как будто способен видеть, где он стоит; медленно протягивает руку, с которой вязкими каплями стекает какая-то мерзкая жижа; и проводит пальцем по его щеке, оставляя влажный след на коже.

— Ты-ы… — пророкотала мумия. От ужаса у Малфоя, кажется, зашевелились волосы на голове, а колени стали ватными.

— Охренеть, оно говорящее, — выдохнула Панси, и на этот раз у Малфоя не было никакого желания напоминать ей, что она всё-таки леди.

— Охренеть, — согласно прошептал он.

Неслышно подобравшийся поближе Поттер закатил глаза, хмыкнул и выстрелил, разом снеся мумии полголовы.

— Бежим! — скомандовал он.

На подгибающихся ногах Малфой, ничего не соображая от пережитого ужаса, заковылял куда-то вперед. Рядом, спотыкаясь, пыталась бежать Панси, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо и бормоча что-то нецензурное. Друг за другом они выбежали во внешний зал, ведущий к выходу и освещенный лучами взошедшего солнца, — и остановились.

Уцелевшие берберы, Забини и — кажется — Гойл жались друг к другу. А напротив них, загораживая вход, стояли старые знакомые — всадники, возглавляемые Снейпом. Завидев Малфоя сотоварищи, всадники как по команде развернулись в их сторону, дружно нацелив на них ружья, а Снейп воззрился с едва скрываемым отвращением. Такую презрительную гримасу Малфой дотоле видел только у отца — и то Снейп вполне мог бы дать ему фору.

— Я сказал вам покинуть это место — или приготовиться к смерти, — Снейп, чеканя слова ледяным голосом, выступил вперед. — Вы не послушались. И теперь обрекли на смерть всех нас, выпустив на свободу древнее зло, которое мы сдерживали три тысячи лет.

— Это Волдеморта-то? Расслабьтесь, я его пристрелил, — гордо сообщил Поттер, на которого презрительный тон Снейпа, похоже, вообще не подействовал.

— Оружием смертных его не убить, — Снейп окинул Поттера пренебрежительным взглядом и отвернулся; кивнул своим соратникам, и те расступились. Двое вытащили в центр импровизированного круга тело Крэбба. Малфой содрогнулся: выглядел подручный Забини откровенно жутко. Еще живой, он почти неслышно стонал; вместо глаз было кровавое месиво, губ не было вовсе, и стало видно, что несчастный лишился зубов и языка.

— Что вы с ним сделали, ублюдки? — выкрикнул Забини, вместе с Гойлом подхватывая Крэбба на руки. Остальные смотрели в немом ужасе.

— Мы спасли его, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Спасли до того, как Волдеморт успел закончить начатое и забрать его жизнь себе. А теперь убирайтесь, пока он не прикончил вас всех.

Скомандовав что-то на непонятном наречии, Снейп, окруженный соратниками, двинулся в подземелье, бросив на ходу:

— Теперь нам придется искать новый способ остановить Волдеморта.

— Да говорю же, я его пристрелил, — хмыкнул в спину Снейпу Поттер. Тот развернулся и уставился на Поттера так яростно, что стоявшему рядом Малфою стало очень неуютно.

— Вам следует знать вот что: Волдеморт несет смерть всему живому. Ему не нужно есть, ему не нужно спать — и он не остановится, пока не обретет новое тело и не завоюет мир, — Снейп смерил Поттера холодным взглядом. — И ваши ребяческие развлечения с оружием ему никак не помешают.

На эту отповедь даже Поттер не нашелся с ответом.


	2. Chapter 2

После мертвой тишины древних руин и бескрайней пустыни Каир обрушился на Малфоя какофонией цвета, звуков и запахов. Палило нещадно; тенистый дворик единственного приличного отеля раскалился, и толстые каменные стены старинной постройки едва спасали от зноя. Панси наотрез отказалась ночевать в другом номере и вообще отходить от Малфоя хоть на шаг — и теперь тихонько посапывала на диване, обняв декоративную подушку. Малфой же метался по комнатам, не находя себе места.

Голову будто сдавливало тисками — то ли приближающаяся гроза была тому виной, то ли все произошедшее. Нет, особенно виноватым в локальном Апокалипсисе Малфой себя не чувствовал (в глубине души он по-прежнему считал, что за находку Книги Мертвых научное сообщество должно будет его поблагодарить). Но наличие где-то неподалеку ожившей мумии, предпринимающей странные попытки потрогать лично его, Малфоя, пугало. Не помогал делу и Поттер, который с мрачным видом точно так же расхаживал по номеру взад и вперед, то и дело выглядывая в окна и комментируя сгущающиеся тучи.

Вот уже полчаса Малфой пытался убедить Поттера, что им нужно взять дело в свои руки и убедиться в том, что с Волдемортом покончено навсегда. Поттер категорически отказывался.

— Ты вроде говорил, что не веришь во все эти суеверия и прочую чепуху.

— Я говорил, что верю в то, что можно потрогать! — огрызался Малфой, нервничая всё сильнее. — А в итоге что? В итоге эта проклятая мокрая мумия потрогала меня! Меня, Поттер, понимаешь?

Встреча с прямоходящей и говорящей мумией возрастом за три тысячи лет что-то изменила в сознании Малфоя и его системе верований. Вот только Поттера это почему-то не впечатляло.

— Пусть этот твой Снейп с ним разбирается, — запальчиво кинул Поттер, в очередной раз с подозрением выглянув из окна. — Раз уж строит из себя великого специалиста в этом вопросе. А я спасать мир — тем более после чужих косяков — не нанимался.

— Мы его разбудили, нам его и придется остановить, — возразил Малфой. На лице Поттера явно было написано желание напомнить, кто именно разбудил Волдеморта, но он удержался и не озвучил это вслух — за что Малфой был странным образом ему благодарен. Смолчать Поттер, правда, все равно не сумел:

— Говорил я тебе не открывать ту книгу, — проворчал он. — Говорил же?

— Да, да, да, — раздраженно бросил Малфой. — Это я во всем виноват, я открыл книгу, я разбудил Волдеморта, я-я-я, черт с тобой, катись на все четыре стороны, Поттер. А я приму ответственность и покончу с ним. Даже если для этого мне придется заручиться помощью Снейпа.

— Да? И как же вы со Снейпом это сделаете? — саркастично вопросил Поттер. — Ружья-то его, видите ли, не берут!

— Значит, найдем что-то другое.

Честно говоря, сотрудничать со Снейпом в нелегком деле спасения мира у Малфоя было мало желания. Пусть таинственный предводитель отряда «детей пустыни» и выглядел как человек, внушающий определенную степень доверия, Малфой никак не мог всерьез считать профессионалом и специалистом того, кто разрисовывает лицо странными татуировками и подводит глаза. Да и с Поттером, как ни крути, Снейп вел себя по-хамски, а такое позволить себе мог только Малфой. Поэтому он попытался еще раз воззвать к совести Поттера:

— Теперь, когда Волдеморт восстал из мертвых, проклятие будет распространяться — пока не уничтожит мир. Мы должны спасти человечество… Гарри.

Малфой просительно заглянул Поттеру в глаза, положив ему руку на плечо — и от всей души понадеялся, что Панси спит достаточно крепко, чтобы не увидеть всей глубины его падения.

— Малфой, — Поттер тяжело вздохнул и сгорбился в кресле, — и почему с тобой всегда так сложно? Ты, конечно, спас меня от виселицы, но уговор был — я отвожу вас в Хамунаптру и доставляю обратно в целости и сохранности. Ты вернулся? Вернулся. Больше мы ничего друг другу не должны.

— Вот так, значит?! — взбешенный до крайности Малфой понизил голос и зашипел, чтобы не разбудить заворочавшуюся Панси. — Уговор — и всё? Сводил в Хамунаптру и можно валить, поминай как звали?

— Именно, — Поттер, оказывается, тоже отлично умел шипеть. — Или поехали со мной, или оставайся тут со Снейпом и спасай мир сколько угодно. Что ты выберешь?

— Я остаюсь.

— Ну и прекрасно!

Дверь за Поттером с грохотом захлопнулась, и Панси за спиной разочарованно застонала, выпрямляясь на диване.

— Всё слышала?

— Разумеется. Какие же вы все-таки оба придурки…

Малфой пожал плечами и достал из бара бутылку чего-то крепкого и остро пахнущего. Спорить не хотелось, разговаривать про Поттера — тоже. Больше всего хотелось напиться, и чтобы наутро все случившееся оказалось дурным сном.

— Мне кажется, он тебя ревнует к Снейпу, — задумчиво произнесла Панси, вздыхая. — Какой всё-таки интересный мужчина…

— Это Поттер-то — интересный мужчина? — Малфой хмыкнул и закатил глаза. — Неотесанный хам, полагающийся только на грубую силу, без проблеска интеллекта и с фетишем на огнестрел!

— Да, да, наглый придурок, который тебе не нравится со-вер-шен-но, помню я, — скучающим тоном бросила Панси, разливая содержимое бутылки по стаканам. — Но вообще я говорила о Снейпе.

Малфой промолчал, вздохнул и опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. Чтобы тут же выплюнуть его обратно. Грязно-бурые капли упали на полированную столешницу, и Малфоя затошнило.

— Что это за дрянь? — он поднес стакан поближе, принюхался. — На вкус как…

— Кровь, — замогильным тоном закончила за него Панси. — «…и вся вода в реках Египта превратилась в кровь».

Воздух сотряс гром — настолько мощный, что даже стены, казалось, затряслись от грохота. Дверь в комнату со стуком распахнулась, и на пороге появился Поттер в компании бледных, но решительно выглядящих Забини и Гойла.

— Малфой? У нас проблема. Он здесь.

***

Больше всего картина, разворачивавшаяся перед ними, напоминала какой-нибудь локальный апокалипсис. В небе, которое заволокли тучи, вспыхивали молнии, вихри кружили рой саранчи или каких-то других, не менее омерзительных насекомых, а откуда-то сверху падали объятые пламенем камни, как снаряды, разрушая крыши и поджигая дома. Люди с воплями ужаса разбегались с улиц, ища убежища в зданиях, и от криков, грома и треска набирающего силу пожара с трудом можно было расслышать друг друга.

— Самое главное… не разделяться! — донесся до Малфоя окрик Поттера. — Нужно держаться вместе! Забини, где ваш Крэбб, где Петтигрю?

Малфой только головой покачал — в этом весь Поттер, в такую минуту думать про какого-то там Крэбба и тем более — про Петтигрю, который, только дай ему волю, точно всадит нож в спину. Забини активно жестикулировал, но в суматохе слов было не разобрать. Поттер, однако, все понял, потому что повел их маленький отряд куда-то вдоль здания, по лестнице на второй этаж, где, по всей видимости, остановились их товарищи по несчастью.

И всё-таки они опоздали. Распахнув дверь в комнаты, Забини горестно вскрикнул, замер — и вдруг попятился. Прямо перед ними, над теперь уже точно мертвым Крэббом, превратившимся в едва узнаваемый, иссохший труп, стоял Волдеморт.

Словно загипнотизированный, Малфой смотрел, как Волдеморт — теперь уже никто не назвал бы его пренебрежительно «мокрой мумией» — подходит ближе. Все повторялось, как в ночном кошмаре: медленное движение чудовища к нему, протянутая рука — и абсолютная невозможность двинуться, как будто все тело разом парализовало от ужаса.

— Нам пиздец, — прошептал кто-то за спиной. Тишину разорвал грохот выстрелов: это Поттер отчаянно нажимал на курок, всаживая в неспешно приближающегося Волдеморта обойму двух своих револьверов. Снейп был прав, отстраненно подумал Малфой, как будто смотря на все происходящее в замедленной съемке кинохроники. Пули этого гада действительно не берут. Им действительно пиздец…

Одним движением руки Волдеморт поднял Поттера в воздух за грудки — и отшвырнул на остальных. За спиной послышался грохот, но Малфой даже не обернулся — просто не мог; обездвиженный паникой, он смотрел, как Волдеморт наклоняется к нему и говорит — зловеще и тихо, будто выталкивает из себя звук пополам с рычанием:

— Ты призвал меня из мертвых. И я благодарю тебя. Теперь ты пойдешь со мной.

На запястьях словно сомкнулись ледяные кандалы. Волдеморт сжал его руки, потянул за собой — Малфой даже думать не хотел, что он собирается делать. В распахнутые окна проник ветер, закружил по полу смерч из пыли, старых газет и какого-то барахла, стукнула ставня. Мяукнул вопросительно забравшийся невесть откуда в комнату бродячий кот — и тут же зашипел, громко и мерзко. Волдеморт вдруг издал истошный крик — и рассыпался песком, как морок.

— Цел? — наконец-то поднявшийся после удара Поттер подскочил к Малфою, сжал жесткими пальцами подбородок, повертел зачем-то голову. Остальные столпились полукругом и выглядели оглушенными. Малфой их не винил — сам понимал, что никакое человеческое оружие эту тварь не взяло бы, и появление в комнате бродячего кота стало счастливой случайностью, только что спасшей его от гибели.

Или от чего-то похуже.

С исчезновением Волдеморта гроза моментально стихла — как будто ничего и не было. Бушевавшая буря улеглась, на земле тлели раскаленные, уже остывающие камни, и вода вновь стала водой, а не кровью — чем тут же воспользовалась Панси, которая, равнодушно переступив через труп Крэбба, уже добыла где-то в недрах комнаты бутылку.

— Кажется, ты особо понравился Волдеморту, а? — Забини, тоже проигнорировав тот факт, что на полу его номера, на минуточку, лежит труп бывшего товарища, уставился на Малфоя с подозрением.

— Да, что это ему от тебя надо? — Поттер наконец-то отодвинулся, отчего Малфой сразу почувствовал себя неуютно, и тоже воззрился на него вопросительно. Гойл, слава богу, молчал, но пялился явно угрожающе.

— В этом городе есть только один человек, который даст нам ответы, — рубанул Малфой. Настало время обратиться к Дамблдору.

***

После всего, что произошло с ним за последние несколько дней, Малфой, кажется, не удивился бы уже любой подлости от судьбы — даже если бы в кабинете Дамблдора вдруг вновь обнаружился бы Волдеморт в компании экзотических наложниц. Поэтому, увидев самого владельца кабинета в компании Снейпа, Малфой даже возмущаться не стал. Просто вздохнул устало и уточнил:

— А вы тут все заодно, да?

— Снейп! — Поттер, не разделяя обреченного спокойствия Малфоя, зачем-то начал орать и наставил на Снейпа револьвер. Янки, уверовавшие в лидерские — ха! — способности Поттера, последовали его примеру. Малфой закатил глаза и готов был поклясться, что Снейп хочет сделать то же самое.

— Драко, мальчик мой! — Дамблдор, сохраняя олимпийское спокойствие, величаво кивнул собравшимся. — Джентльмены.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Малфой решил обратиться сразу к Снейпу как к ключевому свидетелю истории, и Дамблдор раздосадовано поджал губы.

— Мы оба — часть древнего тайного Ордена, — неторопливо начал Снейп; приподнял краешек рта в еле заметной снисходительной улыбке, когда Поттер и компания опустили револьверы — и Малфой почувствовал некоторую солидарность с Панси и ее характеристикой Снейпа. — На протяжении трех тысяч лет мы охраняли Город Мертвых. Мы поклялись сделать все от нас зависящее, чтобы остановить перерождение Волдеморта. И вот теперь из-за вас потерпели неудачу.

— Вопрос! — Панси, так и не расставшаяся с бутылкой и даже в кабинете Дамблдора где-то нашедшая бокал, подняла руку, как примерная ученица. — Почему он боится кошек?

— Кошки — хранители мира мертвых, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Волдеморт будет бояться их, пока не восстановит свое тело полностью…

— А после этого не будет боятся ничего, — мрачно добавил Снейп. В кабинете воцарилась зловещая тишина, нарушаемая только треском огня в камине. Малфой поежился: как и все присутствующие, он сейчас особенно ярко и четко вспомнил, как именно Волдеморт восстанавливает свое тело. По всему выходило, что Волдеморт нацелился именно на тех, кто открыл тот чертов сундук с Книгой Мертвых — если бы ему подходили любые случайные жертвы, они бы уже повстречались с «полной версией» ожившей мумии. И оставался еще более важный вопрос: что Волдеморту нужно от него самого…

— Там, в Хамунаптре, он пытался поговорить со мной, — начал Малфой осторожно, заранее боясь того, что услышит. — И сейчас… Он сказал, что заберет меня с собой.

— О боже, — воскликнула Панси в притворном ужасе, не забывая прикладываться к бокалу. — Драко, ты понимаешь, что это неопрятное чудовище хочет сделать тебя своей невестой?! Как пикантно! Среди твоих родственников случайно не было древних египтян?

— Это какая-то ошибка, — твердо и очень мужественно произнес Малфой. — Я уверен, что это недопонимание можно как-то разрешить разумным путем.

Поттер рядом согласно кивнул и недвусмысленно передёрнул затвор ружья. Парадоксальным образом это подействовало успокаивающе, хотя представления о разумных путях у них с Поттером явно расходились.

— Это ведь фактически вы вернули его к жизни, мой мальчик? — Дамблдор взглянул на Малфоя с легким сочувствием. — Волдеморт попытается провести ритуал воскрешения своей возлюбленной, и для этого ему потребуется жертва. Вы.

— Паршиво, — протянула Панси и тихонько икнула. — Не повезло тебе, дорогой мой.

— Совсем наоборот, — Дамблдор заложил руки за спину и задумчиво прошелся по кабинету, выдерживая драматическую паузу. Малфой поклялся себе, что сразу же после того, как все закончится, уволится от старого интригана к чертовой матери. — Это может дать нам необходимое время, чтобы подготовиться и уничтожить Волдеморта раз и навсегда.

— Нам потребуется вся доступная помощь. Его силы возрастают, — медленно проговорил Снейп, указывая в окно. За ним слепящее полуденное солнце медленно, но верно застилало тьмой. — «…И простер руку свою к небесам, и была тьма по всей земле Египетской», — вполголоса процитировал он. Кабинет заволокла темнота.

***

— Мы должны предотвратить его регенерацию, — твердо заявил Малфой. Благодаря бурбону Панси и уверенному виду Поттера, все-таки согласившегося с необходимостью спасать мир, Малфой несколько отошел от шока и вновь начал изъясняться научно, а не односложно и матом. — Забини, Гойл, вы открыли сундук, вы — его следующая цель. Ни в коем случае не отходите от группы, держитесь рядом. — Про свою роль жертвы во всей этой истории Малфой предпочел не упоминать — боялся, как бы зубы не начали позорно стучать.

— Петтигрю тоже открывал, — вмешался Забини.

— Петтигрю уже у Волдеморта вместе с Книгой Мертвых, — мрачно предположил Поттер. — Зная его, продался с потрохами при первой же возможности и своего не упустил.

— Превосходно, — уныло подытожил Малфой. Перспектива стать жертвой варварского ритуала замаячила перед ним со всей неотвратимостью. — Значит, у превосходящих сил противника — Книга Мертвых, якобы необходимая для ритуала воскрешения, отвратительная способность к регенерации и сверхъестественные способности. У нас?…

— Знания, — твердо сказал Поттер, и Малфой подавился виски, который заботливо подливала ему Панси. — Драко, благодаря твоим знаниям мы отыскали саркофаг. Я уверен, что ты найдешь способ загнать его «владельца» обратно в небытие. То, что Петтигрю наверняка отдал Волдеморту Книгу Мертвых — насколько это осложняет дело?

Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Ситуация была настолько паршивой, что думать, искать выход не хотелось: хотелось малодушно сбежать на первом же пароходе куда-нибудь в цивилизацию и надеяться, что беда минует. И спасать человечество, пусть даже в компании Поттера, не хотелось тоже — оно, это человечество, по-прежнему оставалось ненадежным и так и норовило неприятно удивить. Хотя после всего, что Малфою довелось испытать и увидеть за последние несколько дней, способность удивляться стремительно отмирала.

— Ну хорошо, — он поудобней уселся в кресле за столом Дамблдора — так думалось лучше. — Легенды гласят, что Книга Мертвых, которую наши американские коллеги обнаружили в Хамунаптре — ключ к возвращению людей из мира мертвых. Я, как можно догадаться, до недавних событий в это не верил. А теперь подумайте вот о чем: если Книга Мертвых действительно может воскрешать, возможно, Книга Амун-Ра сумеет убить? Осталось только понять, где же она спрятана…

За всеми перипетиями в Хамунаптре он почти забыл о цели, с которой отправлялся в затерянный город. Кажется, это было так давно — поцелуй, веселый смех подвыпившей Панси и безымянных американцев на палубе, его злость на Поттера, бесконечный переход по пустыне и огненный рассвет, указавший им путь в Хамунаптру… Золотая книга Амун-Ра маячила перед ним, обещая головокружительные научные открытия и разгадки чудесных мифов, а в итоге ее поиски обернулись катастрофой. И, если книга из древних легенд так и останется где-то под бескрайними песками, совсем скоро все они умрут — один за другим.

Малфой встряхнулся и встал. Некогда думать о том, что было и что будет: он не позволит какой-то просроченной консерве использовать свое тело для сомнительного темномагического ритуала.

— Слышите? — Панси тревожно встрепенулась и подошла к окну, за которым сгустилась непроглядная мгла. — Там люди, что-то кричат.

— Они превратились в рабов Волдеморта, — Снейп тоже подошел к окну и — Малфой моргнул — положил руку на плечо задрожавшей Панси. — Это начало конца.

— Ну нет уж, — бросил Малфой, выходя из кабинета. — Пойдемте.

Толпа безумцев с факелами, удушливо-медленно стягивающаяся кольцом вокруг музея, оказалась отличным мотиватором. На второй этаж Малфой практически взлетел, быстрым шагом миновав родные руины библиотеки и остановившись около каменной глыбы, испещренной иероглификой. Первого свидетельства о существовании Хамунаптры в его жизни. Когда-то это было его любимым развлечением — расшифровывать иероглифы, сначала поминутно сверяясь со словарем, потом — проговаривая их про себя, вспоминая значение каждого и увязывая слова в предложения. С этого куска камня из Древнего Города много лет назад и начался его поход за мечтой, за Золотой книгой — и вот сейчас Малфой вновь стоял у камня, чувствовал, как в затылок ему дышат столпившиеся вокруг Поттер, Забини и все остальные, и видел, что круг наконец-то замкнулся.

— Согласно исследованиям Бэмбриджа, Золотая книга Амун-Ра хранится в статуе Анубиса, — затараторил он, сверяясь с иероглификой и лихорадочно шаря глазами по древним письменам. — Но там вы нашли Книгу Мертвых. Дилетанты из Бэмбриджа попросту перепутали книги, место их захоронения. И если в статуе Анубиса была Книга Мертвых, что, кстати, очень логично, он же бог погребальных ритуалов и мумификации, и как я раньше не догадался, черт… это означает, что Книга Амун-Ра… внутри статуи Гора!

Двери в музей распахнулись с грохотом, не выдержав напора снаружи, и гомонящая толпа хлынула внутрь, поджигая, переворачивая и руша все на своем пути.

— Бежим, к машине! — закричала Панси, бросив один взгляд через балюстраду вниз.

Стремглав они бросились к служебному выходу из музея, где Поттер — как чувствовал! — настоял оставить машину. Малфой и не предполагал, что Дамблдор способен развивать такую скорость, но почтенный старец несся вниз по лестнице, обогнав американцев, наравне с Панси, которая даже на каблуках умудрялась бежать легко и изящно. В последний раз обернувшись на музей, окруженный обезумевшими прислужниками Волдеморта и уже начинавший заниматься от поджигающих его факелов, Малфой увидел на ступеньках крыльца Петтигрю. Надежды на то, что Книга Мертвых просто потерялась в песках Хамунаптры, больше не было.

Близость Волдеморта придала его рабам сил: они бежали за автомобилем, как будто не знали, что такое усталость. Паника захлестывала Малфоя удушливой волной — сидя сзади, он куда лучше Поттера и Панси, занявших передние сиденья, видел, что приспешники Волдеморта постепенно нагоняют их автомобиль, петляющий по узким темным улочкам Каира. Казалось, что обезумевшие, покрытые язвами и ожогами люди повсюду — целые процессии высыпались им навстречу из переулков, окружали по бокам, цеплялись за борта. В этот момент Малфой как никогда жалел, что в их распоряжении оказался самый что ни на есть открытый щегольской кабриолет, а не куда более надежный образчик автопрома. Вскрикнула Панси, хватаясь за руль; Поттер, передав ей управление, вскочил и принялся орудовать прикладом, отпихивая обезумевших берберов, которые цеплялись за борта автомобиля, за руки, одежду, пытаясь достать хоть кого-нибудь из них. Сразу трое вцепились в ожесточенно отбивавшегося Гойла, и тот с истошным криком выпал наружу, покатился по асфальту и исчез из виду в сомкнувшейся над ним толпе. Отчаянно ругаясь матом, Панси пускала автомобиль в такие крутые повороты, что он, казалось, вставал на два колеса, едва вписываясь в узкие проулки и обдирая борта о стены. Они влетели на какую-то круглую площадь — и вдруг остановились.

— Тупик, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Панси. — Это тупик, мы не проедем дальше!

Толпа, следовавшая за ними, приблизилась и замолчала; прокаженные расступились, освобождая дорогу — и явили взгляду Волдеморта, который теперь выглядел почти как человек, если не считать жуткого ввалившегося носа и безумных белесых глаз. За его левым плечом семенил Петтигрю с Книгой Мертвых под мышкой.

Выхода не было; Малфой лихорадочно обшарил взглядом площадь, на которой они оказались — все перекрыто толпой прокаженных, ощетинившейся горящими факелами. Волдеморт остановился в нескольких шагах от них и протянул ему руку.

— Пойдем со мной, — прошипел он. — Прими мою руку, и я пощажу твоих друзей.

Толпа безмолвствовала. Поттер рядом напряженно сжимал факел, совершенно очевидно, не знал, что делать, Панси вцепилась Малфою в локоть, стиснула, тихонько всхлипывая.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — вполголоса спросил он у Поттера.

— Думаю, — напряженно откликнулся Поттер. Волдеморт хищно улыбнулся; Малфоя замутило. Сглотнув, он вышел вперед.

— Нет! — Поттер выхватил револьвер и прицелился в Волдеморта. Снейп перехватил его руку, насильно опуская дуло вниз.

— Не волнуйся, ему ещё нужно перенести меня в Хамунаптру, чтобы провести ритуал, — Малфой криво улыбнулся, хотя внутри всё смерзлось от страха. Вблизи Волдеморт был еще омерзительней, чем казалось издали. — Но если он превратит меня в мумию, первым делом я приду за тобой, так и знай… Гарри.

Поттер улыбнулся ему — отчаянно и жалко; Панси заревела в голос, уткнувшись Снейпу в плечо. Малфой вложил ладонь в протянутую ему ледяную, в струпьях, руку, успел почувствовать нечеловечески сильное пожатие — и мир провалился в темноту.


	3. Chapter 3

Малфой пришел в себя от панически застучавшего где-то в горле сердца и резко распахнул глаза; глубоко и беззвучно втянул в себя воздух, попытавшись успокоиться и не издавать ни звука. Он лежал на чем-то твердом и холодном — _камень_ , сообщил ему мозг. Хамунаптра. И вместо привычной одежды — ритуальное одеяние и украшения. 

Список плохих новостей начинался с того, что произошедшее вспоминалось с трудом. Ледяная цепкая хватка Волдеморта; песок, забивающий рот, нос, глаза — кажется, на этом моменте он потерял сознание. Очень удобно, кстати — теперь Малфой в полной мере оценил способность некоторых экзальтированных девиц падать в обморок почем зря. Он бы сейчас тоже не отказался отринуть жестокую реальность и полежать в уютном обмороке; омрачало эту прекрасную идею только наличие рядом Петтигрю. Суетливо и нервно, то и дело испуганно озираясь, он расставлял вокруг Малфоя какие-то странного вида сосуды. «Те самые, которые Крэбб и Гойл тогда нашли в сундуке с Книгой Мертвых», — подумал Малфой; мозг, перегруженный было происходящим, отдохнул, пока он был в отключке, и теперь вновь начал работать быстро. Вот только в текущей ситуации это ничем не могло помочь. Да, Малфой мог придумать парочку остроумных ругательств и проклятий в адрес суетящегося рядом Петтигрю, благо рот ему не заткнули — хоть какая-то хорошая новость. Но вот руки были скованы над головой и едва шевелились.

Стараясь не издавать шума, Малфой повернул голову и осмотрелся. Хорошо освещенный зал был ему отлично знаком — и даже слишком: это был тот самый зал, в который они когда-то спустились первыми, и даже не напрягая зрения, Малфой еще мог рассмотреть парочку тех самых щитов-зеркал, которые лично очищал и устанавливал, гордо восклицая «да будет свет». Са-неджер. Зал подготовки к переходу в загробную жизнь.

Тот факт, что в итоге плоды его осветительного труда использует безносый ублюдок для того, чтобы самого Малфоя принести в жертву какой-то мертвой тетке, взбесил его до крайности. Он зашипел от ярости и задергался, проверяя свои путы на прочность. Петтигрю тревожно подскочил к нему, прижимая к груди очередной сосуд, и замер, не решаясь притронуться. Малфой кинул на него полный ненависти взгляд и пообещал:

— Такие подлые слизняки, как ты, Петтигрю, всегда рано или поздно получают по заслугам.

Петтигрю только ухмыльнулся в ответ, но смолчал; в зал входил Волдеморт в окружении толпы оживших мумий в полусгнивших, серых от многовековой грязи тряпках. Жуткая процессия тащила к алтарю, на котором был прикован Малфой, ложе с еще одной мумией. Видимо, той самой возлюбленной Волдеморта, ради воскрешения которой он намеревался принести в жертву Малфоя. Мумию положили рядом, и Малфой забился в кандалах, борясь с инстинктивным желанием заскулить от ужаса; полуразложившаяся, с разверстым в посмертном крике ртом и темными провалами глаз — ничего страшнее этой мумии Малфой в своей жизни никогда не видел.

Мумии-жрецы, возложив мертвую возлюбленную Волдеморта на алтарь, склонились вокруг: ритуал начинался. Волдеморт раскрыл Книгу Мертвых, нараспев произнося древние заклинания. Что-то происходило: воздух в зале зазвенел от сгустившегося напряжения, затрещало, взметнувшись, пламя факелов — и перед Волдемортом, читавшим все громче, сгустилось нечто бесформенное, сизое, как оживший столб дыма. Умом Малфой отказывался верить в происходящее, но сложно было отрицать то, что происходило на его глазах: Волдеморт действительно вызвал из загробного мира нечто, сейчас покорно стоявшее перед ним.

Совсем рядом раздались приглушенные расстоянием и стенами подземного храма выстрелы, и внутри плеснуло горячей, острой надеждой: Поттер! Волдеморт нахмурился, взял один из сосудов, высыпал его содержимое в ладонь и что-то зашипел, сдувая с руки нечто подозрительно похожее на чей-то прах. В зале загрохотало; каменные барельефы затряслись, пошли трещинами — странные чудовища, то ли мумии, то ли големы, сходили с них одно за другим, выстраиваясь в ряд у ног Волдеморта и послушно склоняя головы.

— Убейте пришлых, — прошипел Волдеморт, — и разбудите остальных!

Сгусток дыма — дух возлюбленной Волдеморта? — заколебался, а потом плавно перетек к алтарю; обвил Малфоя чем-то почти неосязаемым, но донельзя омерзительным, как будто прикосновение гниющей плоти — и накрыл сизым саваном тело мумии. Раздался истошный крик, мумия выгнулась, оживая, и Малфой, не имея больше сил сдерживаться, тоже заорал от ужаса.

— С твоей смертью моя любовь вернется ко мне! — загремел Волдеморт, поднимая над головой ритуальный кинжал. — И я буду неуязвим!

— Книга Амун-Ра! Драко, мы нашли ее! — раздался торжествующий вопль Панси; Малфой дернулся на звук так резко, что кандалы врезались в запястья, но сейчас ему было плевать на боль — находясь в каких-то секундах от смерти, он чудесным образом получил отсрочку, уже ни на что не надеясь! В зал, потрясая золотой книгой, вбежала Панси, следом за ней — Поттер с ружьем и Снейп с откуда-то раздобытым ручным пулеметом наперевес; Малфой подавил желание завопить от восторга (особенно при виде пулемета).

— Освободите меня скорей! — крикнул он вместо этого, с вновь вернувшимся страхом наблюдая, как вслед за его друзьями в зал сыпется целая толпа оживших мумий, а Волдеморт, положив ритуальный кинжал, целенаправленно идет к Поттеру. — Панси, открой книгу, письмена в ней — это единственный способ его убить!

— Как я ее открою, если нужен ключ! — заорала Панси в ответ.

— Ключ у Волдеморта в мантии!

— Малфой, не шевелись! — вклинился в их бредовый диалог Поттер. Малфой и хотел было высказать ему все, что думает про это гениальное предложение, но раздался очередной выстрел; руку дернуло и обожгло — и один из наручников со звоном слетел, разбитый прицельно выпущенной пулей. Вынырнувший откуда-то из темноты Поттер мельком взглянул на него и тут же зарядил прикладом ружья одному из жрецов. Мумии бросили бессмысленно кланяться алтарю и полезли на Поттера, который закрутился вокруг своей оси, сбрасывая с себя цепкие полуразложившиеся руки, отбиваясь ружьем и факелом. Где-то позади гремели очереди выстрелов; Малфой очень понадеялся, что это Снейп разобрался, как обращаться с пулеметом, и прикрывает Панси от армии оживших мертвецов. Сам же он, проклиная все на свете, мог только с замиранием сердца смотреть, как отбивается от мумий Поттер. По-прежнему прикованный к алтарю одной рукой, Малфой ничем не мог помочь — разве только прицельно пнуть кого-нибудь из тех, кто окажется поближе.

Извернувшись так, что все кости затрещали, а руку взорвало ноющей болью, Малфой дотянулся до ритуального кинжала самыми кончиками пальцев и с предупреждающим «Поттер!» сбросил его вниз. Схватившись за кинжал, Поттер рубанул по вцепившейся ему в горло руке очередной мумии, пнул вторую, подобрал упавшее ружье — и перевел дух: все мумии-жрецы были уничтожены.

Разминая наконец-то освобожденные руки, Малфой огляделся. Снейп по-прежнему воевал с чудищами, вызванными Волдемортом. Сам безносый стоял на лестнице и взирал на происходящее снизу вверх, его губы беззвучно шевелились — похоже, он командовал мумиями. Панси, убегающая от мумий, споткнулась, растянулась на земле и вскрикнула; Поттер выругался — патронов не осталось.

— Скомандуй им, Паркинсон! — заорал во всю глотку Малфой. — Ты можешь ими командовать!

— Ты идиот? — донесся отчаянный крик Панси. В погребальном зале действительно была очень хорошая акустика.

— Прочитай письмена на Книге! Они начнут тебя слушаться!

— Я немного занята, Малфой, черт тебя дери! — Панси, приглушенно ругаясь, скрылась между колонн, и ему оставалось надеяться, что, спрятавшись от преследующих ее мумий, Панси все же успеет прочитать надпись на Книге Амун-Ра. Времени на это почти не оставалось: потеряв из виду Панси и не решаясь подходить к увлеченно крошащему мумий где-то вдалеке Снейпу, остатки армии Волдеморта бросились к ним с Поттером.

— Бежим! — заорал Поттер не своим голосом.

Задыхаясь, они пронеслись к выходу из зала, проскочили темный коридор и побежали дальше — через мост, через какие-то канавы, полные костей, на ходу перепрыгивая через обломки колонн и полуразрушенных стен. Мумии не отставали — их топот и лязг оружия все приближались, грохочущей волной катясь следом за ними. Проклятый лабиринт провел их по кругу и вновь пригнал ко входу в зал; Волдеморт торжествующе обернулся и поднял руку, мумии сомкнули кольцо и наставили оружие — на Поттера, с ужасом подумал Малфой, только на Поттера, ведь он сам еще был нужен Волдеморту живым.

— Убейте его возлюбленную! — раздался вопль Панси откуда-то из-за колонн. «Успела», — промелькнуло у Малфоя в голове, а в следующее мгновенье армия мумий ринулась обратно к алтарю — туда, где всё еще лежало полуожившее тело. Замерев от ужаса, Малфой наблюдал за тем, как чудища рубят на куски мумию, которую так старался оживить Волдеморт. Издав яростный вопль, Волдеморт двинулся на Панси, дрожащими руками прижимавшую к себе Книгу Амун-Ра. Талмуд упал на песок, Волдеморт схватил Панси за шею, без труда поднимая в воздух; она захрипела, беспомощно заколотила руками по его мантии. Малфой бросился к ним, Поттер бежал рядом, стреляя не целясь. Вынырнувший из темноты Снейп прошил Волдеморта пулеметной очередью, и Панси тяжело упала на землю, с криком отшвырнув от себя оторванную выстрелами руку.

— Отвлеките его! — отчаянно бросил Малфой Снейпу и Поттеру, трясущимися руками поднимая оглушенную Панси и отброшенную Книгу Амун-Ра.

— Драко, ключ у меня, я успела вытащить, — забормотала она лихорадочно.

Обдирая пальцы о жесткие «страницы» из цельного золота, Малфой зашарил глазами по еле различимым в полутьме зала строчкам иероглифики в поисках нужного заклинания. Доносящиеся крики, рев Волдеморта и грохот выстрелов не помогали сосредоточиться, Панси рядом то и дело охала от ужаса — когда кому-то, видимо, особенно сильно доставалось от словно обезумевшего окончательно Волдеморта. «Быстрей, ну быстрей же», — бормотала она. Малфой и хотел бы огрызнуться, что ему и без ее советов сейчас тошно, но не мог оторваться ни на мгновенье — физически чувствовал, как время стремительно заканчивается, утекают секунды, и Волдеморт становится все сильней.

— Нашел! — выкрикнул он, сосредотачиваясь на нужных строчках и для верности прижав символ пальцем. — Адишьмал, тадишьмал, аратус, паратус… Ар энь я дуат!

Стены зала затряслись, факелы, нещадно чадя, гасли один за другим; Волдеморт повернулся, отшвырнув Поттера, и на лице его проявился древний, первородный ужас. Откуда-то сверху пронеслась призрачная, светящаяся ярко-голубым и белым колесница — такая блестящая, что больно было смотреть, глаза заслезились, и Малфой на мгновенье зажмурился. А открыв глаза вновь, увидел, как призрачные воины, восседающие на колесницы, тащат за собой сизую извивающуюся в агонии тень — бессмертную душу Волдеморта. Поттер, нашарив позади себя забытое ружье, прицелился, не вставая с колен, и выстрелил.

***

Освещенные закатным солнцем руины Хамунаптры, подземные своды которой обрушились после гибели Волдеморта, навсегда похоронив зловещие Книги, казались Малфою самым прекрасным зрелищем на свете. Стоящий рядом Поттер легко тронул его за руку, и Малфой не убрал ладонь — переплел их пальцы, улыбнулся, глядя, как лицо Поттера заливает совершенно дурацкий смущенный румянец.

— Попрощаемся со Снейпом — и домой?…

Возвышаясь на спине верблюда, Снейп выглядел почти величественно; с пулеметом он так и не расстался, и Малфой не без оснований подозревал, что теперь миссия древнего тайного ордена по защите человечества от всякой нечисти будет куда более эффективной. Строго взирая на них сверху вниз, Снейп склонил голову в кивке:

— Вы заслужили уважение и благодарность моего народа, — произнес он без улыбки. — Пусть удача всегда сопровождает ваш путь.

— Ой, ладно вам! — Поттер неожиданно замялся и глупо хихикнул. Снейп молча кивнул и тронул верблюда, направляясь куда-то на восток.

— Интересный все-таки мужик, — задумчиво глядя вслед Снейпу, произнес Поттер. Панси негромко хмыкнула, ощупывая подозрительно звенящие седельные сумки, которыми был навьючен один из верблюдов — прощание со Снейпом ее не интересовало.

— Наверное, Петтигрю готовил план побега и золотишко прихватил, — она задумчиво погладила верблюда по носу и ловко взобралась в седло. — Вы как хотите, дорогие мои, а я заслужила отдельное средство передвижения. Между прочим, Драко, ты не думал, что теперь, с таким-то опытом «работы в поле», вполне можешь выгнать Дамблдора на пенсию и самолично возглавить Музей?

— Леди не должна быть такой циничной, Панси, — крикнул ей вслед Малфой. Панси обернулась через плечо и весело рассмеялась, подгоняя верблюда. Малфой откинулся на грудь обнявшего его за пояс Поттера, устало вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Они ехали домой.

       


При клике на заголовок откроется страница с текстом.  
При клике на превью откроется страница с артом.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[О ПАРИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981658)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882612)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898089)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882111)

[О ЛЮБВИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898395)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882237)

[О РАБОТЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876513)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882066)

[О МУМИИ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898878)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116)

[О ВОЛКЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898623)

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882501)

[КОЛЛЕКЦИЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_bb_quest)

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tomb Raiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898053) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)
  * [The Mummy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882912) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)
  * [Сам ты верблюд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883116) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
